Janeway Family Drabbles
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: A collection of drabbles following 'Surprise'. Some are happy and some are sad. Please read and review as it always fires my imagination
1. Even the Captain

**Even the Captain**

 **Pairing: J/C mainly but P/T mentioned**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Even the captain has to deal with overbearing parents, and in Gretchen Janeway's eyes being an Admiral doesn't matter.**

=/\=

It had been a few months since _Voyagers_ return to the Alpha Quadrant in that time the crew had gone through debriefings, press confrences, promotions, parties, and new beginnings. Chakotay and Kathryn had 4 children, Melonie 'Melon', Anson, Erla and Kolopak. The four Janeway children had adjusted well to their new surrounding and all the treats they received from their 'new' family.

Tonight, was the first time Kathryn and Chakotay had hosted dinner. Tom and B'Elanna were always planning such events but now it was the command team's turn. The doctor, with his new name, Joe, would be attending along with The Paris family and Gretchen Janeway.

"I'm so glad Miral has settled, I spoke briefly to Lieutenant Wildman and she said Naomi loves her new life on DS9, granted she misses Neelix and the rest of the crew but she hasn't been too restless." Chakotay explained while bouncing his youngest son on his knee. Tom smiled explaining that his father was quite changed and loved having Miral around.

"I **love** Grandpa Owen!" Miral squeeled announcing her presence to everyone.

=/\=

"Okay, Erla is all happy now, out of the four of the children she is the most unsettled. Can't handle too much non-replicator food. Over the last 5 months she has had nearly 3 weeks' worth of sick days I am sorry she was sick on you B'Elanna." Kathryn apologised as the two women entered the living room

"Oh don't worry about it. I always carry spares these days. Kids are just so messy, Tom and I thinking of giving Miral a sibling" the two mothers, who had gotten a lot closer since arriving on earth.

"Oh I think that's a lovely idea. Good luck to you, I know the twins get on with her so if you need a baby sitter just call" Kathryn winked at her blushing ex-chief engineer. She sat welcoming a hug from Kolopak

"Mom, is gramma here, yet?" Anson asked walking over to his mother.

"No sweetie not yet" The doorbell rang "Speak of the devil. Sit down and wait for Gramma." She smiled at her son as she went to answer the door. "Melon, Gramma's here" she shouted up to her daughter who had been talking to Naomi, her best friend, over the comm.

"Katie, honey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was talking to your uncle, he wanted to know **all** about his great nieces and nephews which took forever to explain to him. You know how inquisitive he is, anyway I remembered I left Apple pie in the oven so I had to take it out and let it cool and while that was going on Mabel, you remember Mabel the woman with all the cats, she popped by and started gossiping about the Skyrian's, my new neighbours, while I made some toffee sauce. Now, stop standing there looking like a half starved chicken and help me with these." Gretchen after her award winning welcome speech shoved various dishes and boxes at Kathryn and swept through to the kitchen her eldest daughter on her heel. "Now I have casserole, soup, bread, cheesy mash and brownies and some creamy pasta…" Gretchen rambled as she started organising the food containers.

"Alright. Where are my beautiful grandkids? Did ever thank you for marrying such a gorgeous guy, Honey" as if on cue Melon came running into the room and jumped into her arms, almost knocking the older woman over.

"Melonie be careful! You are nearly 10 for goodness sake." Melon smiled continuing to hug her gramma.

The group made their way to the living room where the other Janeway children received hugs and kisses from their gramma.

"Where is little Erla?" she asked looking a little disappointed.

"She was sick again. B'Elanna on the receiving end." Chakotay explained before making his excuses' about the food and left before Gretchen could sink her claws into him.

"Honey, don't leave me in there. You know what Mom is like. It doesn't matter what my Starfleet status is, my family will always be the bigger achievement. I agree with her 100%, I just wish she'd remember I'm…I'm an Admiral" Kathryn leaned against the counter

"Well, my love, Mothers, particularly yours, love children and having grandchildren to spoil. Kathryn you will always be your mom's little girl. I'm sure my mom would be the same Now quit whining and try this." He took the wooden spoon to her mouth as she tasted the contents and nodded.

"Aren't you going to try" Kathryn raised an eyebrow, Chakotay leaned in and kissed her, what was meant to be an innocent peck turned into a more passionate endeavour.

"Perfect" he whispered against her lips, they weren't paying any attention when Gretchen came in with Kolopak on her hip and Melon by her side.

"EEEEWWWW" the children chorused, the two adults sprang apart, Kolopak turned away hiding his face and Melon ran through her cries being heard.

"Uncle Tom, gramma and us caught Mom and Dad kissing" The laughter of the other adults ringing in the couples ears.

=/\=

The starter had gone down well with everyone, Gretchen seemed to be fussing over everyone including Kathryn herself. As they began their main course the conversation now drifted towards the relationships aboard _Voyager_.

"So Tom, how long were you in hot pursuit of your darling wife." Gretchen smiled as she ate her food.

"Well, she was a little fireball when she first boarded but I knew my chances were good." He smiled winking at B'Elanna.

"Yeah, we were _dying_ when I admitted I loved him. The oxygen was wearing out in Environmental suits. Tom was almost out of breath." B'Elanna said quite lovingly, Gretchen looked at the utter love between the young couple, it reminded her of Edward and herself when they were newlyweds. Despite his job at Starfleet he was a loving man that adored his daughters.

"What about you Chakotay. How long did my daughter have you begging?" Gretchen innocently slipped in.

"Mom!" Kathryn turned bright red, "Right you three bed time. On you go and Melon don't wake your sister, please." The two boys obediently left the room their older sister, however, stayed seated

"I'm nearly 10 and I want to hear gramma embarrass you. It'll be so funny" Melonie whined

"Ha, funny. Melonie Taya Janeway get upstairs, get ready for bed and **don't** wake your sister unless you want your birthday to be cancelled" the young girl paled and dashed out the room causing the adults to laugh a little.

"Well, Mrs Janeway. I was quite lucky, she was always forthright on our relationship, having been engaged to Mark. I thought I had no chance with her."

"The Captain always had an interest in you Commander. It was just when she would admit it to you and to herself. She often talked to me, about her responsibility to her crew." The doctor piped up, "I acted as an unofficial counsellor."

"So Joe, how was she at taking care of herself." Gretchen turned to the hologram.

"When she was pregnant very good otherwise she wouldn't set foot in Sickbay, unless being dragged there by someone. She would tell anyone she was 'fine' even if her legs had been torn off" Joe and the other _Voyager_ crew members laughed, their Captain had always been resilient, said captain sank slightly knowing the lecture that was on the tip of her mother's tongue.

"Katie, please explain to me why you didn't take of yourself out there. No wonder all Joe's holo images show you as tiny stick thing. You had time get pregnant and have children but no time to set foot in Sickbay once in a while. You promised to keep healthy on deep space missions." Gretchen scolded her eldest much to the shock of her crew.

"Mom, I had a ship to run. 9 out of 10 times I was fine."

"Yet you were able to conceive and deliver four children. That was looking after the ship." Gretchen's eyebrow raised and the famous Janeway glare initiated. Tom smirked at Gretchen's bluntness but jumped to his captain's defence.

"Mrs Janeway I assure you the Captain took her job totally serious, once outside their quarters Kathryn became the Captain and Chakotay the Commander it was all very professional" Tom explained hoping to save Kathryn.

"Exactly, Mrs Janeway, Kathryn always put the ship before herself, she always wanted to go down with the ship." Chakotay announced proudly.

"Alright, I'm sorry sweetie. I always hated the thought of you being away and the risks. Owen Paris is to blame for that. Dragging you onto Al-Bantani as Chief Science officer. You could have **_died_** many times, no family to carry your spirit on. Starfleet is often cruel in that way" Gretchen complained and Tom raised an eyebrow at the negativity of his father's name.

"Mom, Daddy would have been proud and I loved my job under Owen, he was a wonderful Captain. He was Daddy's best friend, you were close with Kironè how can you possibly be so negative." She reminded and Gretchen nodded knowing her eldest was right.

"Well I can see this one is getting tired. C'mon Tom let's get home. Thank you for the lovely dinner and company Kathryn Chakotay" B'Elanna smiled gathering Miral's things. Joe and Gretchen followed out with Gretchen fussing over the cold weather.

=/\=

"See everyone has an overbearing mother. EVEN the captain" Tom sneered as he and B'Elanna walked into their home.

"I suppose. I guess nobody stands up to their parent without knowing the consequences." His wife answered smiled carrying Miral to the nursery.

"I can understand having been on the Captain's bad side. If she was bad I can't imagine what her mother is like." The two laughed collapsing onto their bed totally exhausted.

"I'll never be like that in 20 odd years." B'Elanna mumbled

"Wanna bet" Tom chuckled, getting a pillow in the face.

"Shut up flyboy or you can stay in the spare room tonight" Tom chuckled again and held his wife close.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I have a lot more drabbles containing these characters. Some sad, some funny. Please review so I know you'd like to read more of this little collection.**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	2. A Child's Point of View

**A Child's Point of View**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: J/C mentioned**

 **Summary: A scary moment of** ** _Voyager's_** **time in the DQ from a Child's point of view.**

 **Author's note: This is a companion piece to Surprise and Even the Captain not essential you read all but reading Surprise may give a little bit of context. I don't own Star trek Voyager or its characters but the Janeway children are my own creation.**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

=/\=

This was it. A big event in her life. Something she had almost been dreading, she didn't know why she dreaded it, she was a smart girl. It was the fact she'd have interact with others. These kids wouldn't be like Icheb or Naomi or even Mezoti, Azan and Rebi. They wouldn't know her like they did, she wouldn't get to have the advantages of being the command team's daughter.

She squared her shoulders and walked calmly up the steps towards the building she would spend a lot of her time in. Earth had only been home for 8 weeks and she was desperate to make a good impression on all the Earth children. Chakotay and Kathryn weren't far behind her. Erla and Kolpak had started Kindergarten yesterday so today it was just her and Anson, who wouldn't be with her, they'd be separated. She'd never admit it aloud but she was going to miss her little brother.

The receptionist was a big woman and called for the head as soon as she saw the newly promoted Captain and Admiral. The head was a tall man he nearly passed out at the sight.

"I had no idea Starfleet were sending such…for an inspection." Kathryn had to stop herself rolling her eyes. Chakotay took her hand and told his eldest children to come and meet the head.

"Hello Miss Janeway and Mister Janeway. I gather it's you two starting here. I'm Mr Coltain. Say good bye to your…parents" He smiled a horrible slimey smile. Chakotay lifted his son up and kissed him, then as Anson kissed his mother while Melon hugged her father tightly.

The two young Janeway's were led away by another teacher waving gloomily behind them.

"They'll be fine my dear." Kathryn looked up at her husband.

"If they're anything like their mother. I just hate letting my kids go." Chakotay had always been protective of both all his children, especially Melon who had been born during an attack by the swarm months after New Earth.

=/\=

Anson was lead down a different corridor to his big sister and honestly seemed more excited than his sister.

Melonie's new class was huge. There were at least 25 other children in the room. Melonie wanted to shy away, her classes on _Voyager_ had never been this big. The teacher was a small woman with mousy hair and tiny nose. She smiled and introduced her to the class.

"This our new student Melonie, I expect you all to be nice to her and offer her a seat" the class was silent. ' _Why didn't she welcome me properly? I guess others would be jealous if they knew I was Kathryn Janeway's eldest daughter'_ the young girl thought.

Melonie was a lot smarter than her class mates having had a really solid and interesting education. The Doctor, Seven, Neelix, Tuvok, Tom, and Samantha, nearly everyone had helped the children of _Voyager_ learn about the world they were desperate to get back to.

"She can sit by me" at that moment a girl Melonie would always recognise stood up, Naomi. Skipping to the back of the class she smiled at her friend who she thought was staying on DS9 with her Mom and dad.

The class began with a maths problem, the girls did it together in the first ten minutes. While the rest of the class took over an hour of solving, discussing, correcting and yet more discussing

"Why are you on Earth?" Melon whispered as the teacher explained why one of the boys was wrong in his solution.

"Mom and Dad decided that I should be on Earth as I could probably get better resources and we would be closer to my family. I have 7 cousins and 4 aunts and uncles." Naomi hadn't changed she was still her happy and bubbly self but the dash of ambition was as strong as ever.

=/\=

The girls had been told that the class had been working on moments they had been scared but had overcome that fear. Naomi asked if she could do a short talk with Melonie, the teacher was sceptical but allowed it.

"We could do the time we were eaten by the pitcher plant." Naomi suggested

"I was barely even 2 when that happened. What about the time your mom was missing and while getting stressed over that mom decided then would be a good time to have Anson." Melon suggested but Naomi shook her head reminding her that Captain Janeway was already several weeks late and was expecting to have Anson. Then it hit them, the time the ship was hit by a strange anomaly nodding they began to discuss how to explain the story effectively.

Most of the stories were about getting separated from a parent for a short amount of time in the shopping malls, not as extreme as when Sam had gone missing on her away mission, or going swimming for the first time. It was soon their turn the two _Voyager_ children were excited

"Well living on a Starship for most of our lives was really scary and being the ' _Captain's assistant'_ sometimes meant I'd be with her when bad things happened." Naomi started.

"I am younger than Naomi and she grew really quickly because of her Ktarian genes but as Captain Janeway's Eldest daughter, Melonie Janeway, I too was there with mom when bed things occurred. There was one time an anom…pitcher plant tricked us all but Seven and Naomi weren't but the time were really scared, because there were no adults whatsoever with us and my little brother was whining like a baby, was the time we were struck by a weird lightningy thing. That split the ship into different time zones each from _Voyager's_ own timeline" Melonie continued.

"The day began, well ended, when Icheb was trying to teach me about Genetics, the commander came to get something, he was going to dinner with his wife, Captain Janeway. Melonie said that she and her brother Anson would come over then. Like a sleepover." She added.

"So about 2000 hours I went to Ensign Wildman's room, with my little brother who was only two, Icheb was there also and we sat and played our game Kotis Kot and we were getting bored so we decided to talk about…

=/\=

 _"_ _You two should be quiet, Ensign Wildman, Captain Janeway AND Commander Chakotay have trusted me to look after you all. At least Anson behaves better then you." Icheb bossed as he saw them jumping on the beds. As they got a little bored of their Kotis Kot game. They had been playing for ages and Icheb had no control over them so at 2200 hours they were still both wide awake which was the opposite of Anson who was fast asleep in his makeshift cot._

 _The ship jolted suddenly, waking Anson and scaring the two girls. Melonie, ever the helpful sister, went over to Anson. Stroking his head and placed a finger on her lips. The shaking happened again and Icheb wasn't able to com call anyone._

 _"_ _Be quiet. You have no reason to be scared, it's just turbulence. That must have knocked our com systems out." He reasoned picking a book from the shelf and handing it to Naomi to read and calm down he went to the door and decided not to inform the girls the doors weren't opening or responding. He then ran through hearing screams._

 _"_ _What's happening?" Naomi asked, feeling the air grow cold and then a mirror like brush washed over them and Icheb disappeared. The girls stiffened and Melon held her brother closer to her, as if protecting him, Naomi as the eldest decided to fetch her emergency com, again it was quiet. Neelix didn't answer nor did the Captain or the Commander._

 _"_ _Lets play Kotis Kot again. Someone will be along soon." Naomi suggested and so they did, Naomi won and then Melonie won it was pretty boring as both girls were a sort of experts at the game, Anson fell asleep but soon awoke shouting for 'Mommmmmmy' the young girls told him to be quiet and help with the game, he wasn't successful._

 _Suddenly the doors were forced open both girls jumped up grabbing the nearest thing, a big book and a pillow._

 _"_ _State your intentions"_

 _"_ _You will regret coming in" The girls shouted two red and black clad figures walked._

 _"_ _Daddy!" Anson crawled to the end bed Chakotay almost dived to make sure he didn't fall. Kathryn walked in, her hair was up and she wasn't pregnant. Naomi and Melonie gasped. Over Chakotay's shoulder Anson squealed._

 _"_ _THE BABIES…gone" Melon and Naomi fell into a fit of giggles_

 _"_ _Commander, why are we here?" Janeway raised her eyebrow and Melon visibly paled. She took the tanned hand of her father and took him to the corner of the room._

 _"_ _Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?" Melon asked and Chakotay tried to say nothing but when they looked to her she was standing arms folded back straight and eyeing Naomi down._

 _"_ _Commander. We need to get on to engineering, why are we here?" Janeway asked again as the three children stared._

 _"_ _Girls I want you to stay here and continue the game. The ship is currently going through some difficulties."_

 _"_ _Is it dangerous? Is it something to with time?" Naomi suggested, Chakotay chuckled_

 _"_ _So M…Captain is from before I was_ _ **born"**_ _Melon realised and Chakotay nodded sitting Anson down on the bed and kissing his forehead. Turning to his eldest he nodded and held her close to him._

 _"_ _Commander you said this Seska was dangerous so I suggest a plan. We have places to be." Janeway reminded him, her impatience showing, both Naomi and Melon squealed._

 _"_ _Why is she here?"_

 _"_ _I nearly died. She's dangerous" Naomi's eyes widened. As she and Melon stood in front of the door to the two commanding officers._

 _"_ _Mommy was so ill last time. That made me ill too, doc was upset. NOOOOO!" The temper exploded and she clung to the captain's leg._

 _"_ _Honey get off your…_ _ **captain**_ _. We need to go. You will see her later. And when you do she'll know you and hug you and if you're lucky let you get a pet on the holodeck. Now please let go of her." He whispered carefully prising his daughter of his future wife's leg._

 _Stepping back she looked up at the woman, yanking her down to her height taking her hands placing them on her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes._

 _"_ _Do_ _ **NOT**_ _die. I need you. Got it?" The confused younger Captain Janeway nodded and snapped back to her normal position and left hastily._

 _One last look at his kids he told them to not leave the room. Anson was calmer as Naomi began to read the Flotter book._

 _"_ _Mommy pooped babies" he sniffled again much to the girl's amusement._

 _"_ _No Anson. Mommy's don't poop babies. Silly" she giggled at her brother pushing him down slightly so he'd sit in his cot._

 _=/\=_

The girls smiled finishing their scary story. Most of the children were dumbfound by the action that their newer classmates encountered during their younger days.

"Well girls that was certainly interesting" The teacher smiled at them.

"More. Tell us more please. Have you met Captain Piccard?" someone shouted out and the girls nodded and for the rest of the school day. Naomi and Melonie told stories of their unique view of _Voyager's_ troubles.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this little drabble the next one is a little sadder so be prepared. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	3. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

 **Rating: T, language**

 **Pairing: J/C P/T mentioned but not main focus**

 **Summary: The four Janeway Children say** ** _Goodbye_** **where it all began.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or its Characters but I do own the Janeway Children and some of their friends.**

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a little sadder than the previous two. I would like you to know these are all random so the next might not follow this line of events.**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Without further ado '** ** _Goodbye'_** **. Enjoy**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

 **=/\=**

 **Melonie Janeway's POV**

I don't want to be doing this, it's too soon. Anson hasn't even graduated yet. Nobody is themselves, Uncle Tom isn't making any wisecracks, Harry isn't the happy go lucky guy he was on _Voyager,_ and Tuvok seems even more unemotional. Starfleet have out done themselves allowing us to take _Voyager_ into space and allowing us to be here, where it all began, to say Goodbye.

Anson is avoiding me. I know why, I look too much like her. My blue eyes as clear as sapphires how does he think I feel getting up every morning to see her, my mom, staring at me softly. I hate it. He can't exactly claim innocence, he looks like Daddy, his big brown eyes. I have to see when I talk to him or look at him.

Erla and Kolopak have just started the academy. Kolopak has taken an interest in Medicine and Erla, tactical. We always joked she was an honouree Vulcan. Her closeness to T'Pel and Tuvok is not surprising she enjoys their company. They don't get overwhelmed by emotions or give her illogical pieces of advice. She can't hide her emotions from me though, her big sister.

Anson, my eldest younger brother, he is devestated, he made every excuse under the sun so he wouldn't have to come. He was always a mommy's boy, despite his looks identical to Daddy's, he stands alone staring out the window watching the reflections of everybody here. I don't know what is going to happen to him. I hope he'll graduate well like I did. Get a good job. I've talked to Captain Kim but he hasn't got any vacancies regrettably.

Naomi hugs me as soon as she spots me. I am grateful of the comfort from her. Despite our differences we have always been close. I can't choose her friends and she can't mine. Icheb apologises for my loss and sensibly shakes my hand. The doors hiss' again and Seven walks in as if she is queen fucking bee.

I see the anger in my brother's eyes as he strides towards her, hands in tight fists.

"Kolopak. Don't. Not here, please" I shout, almost pleading, to him and he obeys turning to his good friend Chip who strokes his back and whispers something. I don't want Seven here, she wasn't a friend of mom's or dad's. She stays by Joe and tries to avoid looking at us Janeway Children knowing we are all giving her dirty looks. Why does she always interfere in places she doesn't belong?

 **Kolopak's POV**

Why is that Borg bitch here? I didn't invite he,r my siblings wouldn't dare either. She is no friend of mom's or dads. Chip tells me I'm too angry, that mom wouldn't want me to rip the woman to shreds at her memorial. I go back to the group I was with before she walked in.

I grip Erla's hand tightly she squeezes back as if it will bring mom back. I hate to look at myself everyday seeing her eyes look at me desperately. I have researched it I could get my eyes changed to green or pink maybe even red. Chip laughs at me when I suggest it tells me I am the most attractive human he has laid eyes upon since moving to earth from Betazed 8 years ago. He is sweet and supportive in the years I've known him, we have known each other for so long he has strengthen my mind I can talk to him with my mind and it's fantastic.

Chip says I get angered easily, I guess from dad, Mom says she would always supported us dad too. Starfleet allowed homosexual officers to work with them many many years ago but growing up through my teen years I was nervous about that and the possibility of being targeted and that leading to pain for my parents. I am protective of them and why not? I may be the youngest but I have a lot of bite and fire.

I'm not listening to the conversation around me, I'm staring at my older brother. He was probably the closest to her. He has taken this the worst, we are all hoping he'll talk to someone before he runs into a downwards spiral darkness. I know after our return Deanna Troi helped with emotional off loads for some of the crew members, she'd be happy to help Ans.

He's only just noticed Seven. Melon will try and stop him but he'll push past her ask her to leave, just like it was at mom and dad's China wedding anniversary if Melon hadn't been there who knows what would have happened to her. She is attached to the doctor who takes her own because he doesn't understand the strain it put on mom and dad, he is her only friend of the _Voyager_ crew.

Chip tells me to stop staring at her, to not look suspicious of her, he can say that she didn't become obsessed with his dad she didn't try and crush his mom both literally and figuratively. Then I see his and listen to the words he tells me telepathically and I know he's right _'Your Mother wouldn't want a scene created here. Calm down'_ mom would a scene so I grip Erla's hand, wrap my arm round Chip and smile at those in front of me. A brave smile.

 **Erla's POV**

It would be unwise to acknowledge Seven's presence as she despretly cling's to Joe's arm. Typical Doc he has been accepting of her and her nature being a hologram. I flash her look then go back to my conversation with T'Pel we talk about my first weeks in the Academy, in a way she is like mom. Strong and brave but has time to be beautiful Tuvok is very lucky.

I can feel Kolopak's grip, on my hand, getting tighter I grip back. It's a game that's been going on since the start of this event, whoever can grip the tightest is more desperate for mom to come back and this game will bring her back…but it won't.

Since today started I have been trying to distract myself over and over. I started by com calling my roommate at the Academy, to make sure she hasn't destroyed my routine.

 _"_ _Erla. I thought you were off world today with your…" the bolian girl, Mariana began but stopped at her new friends hand._

 _"_ _Don't mention it. I wanted to get your notes from yesterday lectures. Don't look at me like that. I've done this before and it works for me. Now your notes." Erla commanded knowing how she coped with grief._

After that conversation I sorted those notes by which time it was time. Now I'm here and have been having intense conversations with Tuvok and T'Pel. I ignore those who want to talk about mom and dad, it might help Melon and Kolopak but not me.

Anson is my best friend. People assume that because I'm Kolopak's twin I get on with him the most, not that I don't get on with him but I prefer Anson's company, it's blunt and to the point no messing around. I watch him watch the reflections, I see him flinch when he notices Seven and then watch as my eldest sister force him back to the window all the while taking in T'Pel's words.

Miral comes in with Naomi. She heads straight for me and I am glad for the comfort, Vulcan's are great but I don't mind the odd hug, she smiles at Kolopak, she has a crush on him which is sad because well he doesn't like her type, female. It's obvious to us, Janeway kids that is. He'd told our parents and it he didn't faze them at all.

I hear and noise and notice Anson's left. Excusing myself I follow the noise and hope Ans isn't doing something stupid.

 **Anson's POV**

She lied to us all. She promised to be there if we needed anything. I don't understand why she would lie. She won't be to see my graduate Starfleet Academy or the twins. She won't watch any of us get married and become a grandma herself.

I've left because if I don't I'll explode at Seven. I don't get how the doctor can be so nice to her. He saw mom that day and how Seven's stunt on the holodeck destroyed her. Voyager has noticed her absence she doesn't sound the same the subtle hum she used to produce all day and night all those years ago, Dad told me mom used to fall asleep beside the warp just so that we would calm down. All the children of _Voyager_ loved the warp core noise and vibrations.

I will talk to someone maybe Deanna Troi, she was helpful to all the crew when we got back despite her other obligations. I know Erla is following me, I sense her turning she pulls me into a hug. I cry because sometimes you must and it can't be stopped. Erla is my best friend.

The wake has quieted down when get back only those close to Mom are here. Uncle Harry begins to speak.

 _"_ _Captain, Admiral Janeway wouldn't want us moping around feeling sorry for ourselves she'd want us to be celebrating what good times we had with her. Like the away mission many, many many years ago just before Melonie was born. We found a planet with bushes filled with fresh fruit."_ I listen intently as Harry can't continue from the tears running down his cheeks. Mom was a mother to him out there. She did that for a lot of her crew, particularly the ensign's who were lost.

I want to speak, I walk out and say the first thing that came to my mind.

" _Mom, loved Voyager and her crew. I think in a way she grew up on the ship too. Not like Naomi and Melon did, but emotionally. She became a wife, a mother and experienced things from her nightmares and dreams. She learnt something new from everyone. Whether it was about 20_ _th_ _century music or Opera or the lengths her crew would go to save her. She would be grateful and thankful that she is being let go where it all began._ Picking up a glass I raise and toast to her before we stand in lines and watch as her pod is released. I am desperate that she will find dad and they'll be reunited again.

 **Author's Note: I know don't kill me it is a little sad and down but the next one is really sweet and I hope you can forgive me about doing a death one but I promise I'll never do a divorce one.**

 **Coming soon: Sailing on Lake George.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat©**


	4. Sailing at Lake George

**Sailing at Lake George**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing J/C**

 **Summary: After cheating death Janeway and Chakotay take baby Melonie to Lake George for the next thing closest to a family outing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Voyager or characters. Melonie Janeway is my creation. Don't have a Beta all mistakes are my own**

 **Author's Note: After the downs of the last chapter I thought we'd have something happier. I took the last scene and changed the words a little to suite my AU. So enjoy.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

 **"** Come on Chakotay, I cheated death! That's worth a celebration, don't you think? Let's get Melonie, a picnic and go for a moonlight sail on Lake George. How does that sound?" Kathryn smiled at her husband as he smiled back.

"Like something worth living for" Together they exited the ready room and went to pick up Melonie from Ensign Wildman who had offered to look after their daughter along with her own, Naomi.

"Hey sweetie, what you got there?" Chakotay grinned as he looked at his daughter 'painting' she gurgle and pointed at the picture and then at him. "Is this me and mommy?" she giggled in reply, he picked her up and thanked Samantha for looking after her. Waving goodbye to Naomi they left.

Kathryn had replicated a picnic basket and fetched and replicated things to put in it. She then changed into civilian clothes, a light blue sundress with a matching cardigan. She laid out some clothes for her daughter and waited for her husband to return.

Entering their quarters he smiled at the sight awaiting him Kathryn reading a PADD with a picnic basket on the dinner table. Kathryn laughed at the sight of Melonie and her new bolian look. After bathing and changing her into a purple and pale blue skirt and top they set off to the holodeck. It wasn't too late so they hoped Melonie would stay awake for the whole sail.

=/\=

The Holodeck looked beautiful. The moon struck the lake in just the right way as the family walked down to the pier and the boat. As Kathryn got in Chakotay noticed how beautiful she was, the moonlight made her glow her hair came alive with colours of red, gold and bronze. He was truly and lucky man. Melonie sat on her mother's lap as they made their way down the river. The couple slipped into easy conversation and were soon laughing and enjoying the rest from their duties as Captain and Commander.

As they stopped and began eating, Kathryn took a bite of a cupcake with Chocolate icing Melonie pointed and giggled, noticing the movement of his daughter he looked to see what was making her laugh, icing was on his wife's nose and clearly hilarious to the little girl. Turning to face her he kissed her nose and ate the icing

"Mmm, tasty." He smiled at the eyebrow raise of his wife. They looked at each other but were surprised when Melonie shouted.

"Silly MOMMA" The pair looked at each other and laughed with joy.

Making their way back to their quarters. They bumped into Tom and B'Elanna. Smiling at each other Melonie shouted again, desperate to show off her new skill

"Silly MOMMA" nearly poking her father's eye out. Tom and B'Elanna laughed congratulating the youngest _Voyager_ crew member. Tom doing so with something he called a 'high five'. Reaching their destination Melonie was changed and put to bed. Where she fell asleep quickly.

Snuggling against her husband Kathryn secretly vowed never to eat cupcakes with icing in front of Melonie ever again.

Chakotay felt his wife snuggle against him and instantly wrapped an arm around her and thought to himself, the first 'outing as family was perfect even if Momma had been silly.

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. Thoughts and improvements are appreciated.**

 **Coming soon: Another Time and Place.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat©**


	5. Another Time and Place

**Another Time and Place**

 **Pairing: J/C, P/T, C/7 mentioned only**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: During a mission to save her parents Melonie Janeway is sent to '** ** _Another Time and Place'_** **, that is totally different but completely the same simultaneously.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill** ** _Voyager_** **and it's characters aren't mine but Melonie and her siblings are.**

 **Author's Note: Grown Up Janeway kids. I don't have a beta so I hope my technobabble is okay if not just let me know, constructively.**

 **=/\=**

"Red Alert." Captain Melonie Janeway's voice rang out as her ship, Harmony, took a hit from her enemy The Tooras. "Som, what's our status?"

"Shields at 90% all systems are currently functioning." Som responded quickly seconds later the ship shook "Direct hit, Shields at 85%."

"Fire Photon Torpedoes" Janeway shouts as another hit rattles her ship. She hears her helmswoman yell that warp core is out. Two more hits and the captain is thrown from her chair, she hears shouts of failing systems hears the whoosh of transporters and pain a lot of pain, but then it goes black.

=/\=

Opening her eyes she squints at the lights. A dull sensation hits her as she tries to get up.

"You must stay still, while I treat your injuries" Joe's voice speaks out to hear her, she trusts him so she lies back down

"My Ship. The Tooras, Mom and Dad" Her panic rises and the doctor pushes her gently.

"I'll give you a sedative to help you sleep through surgery."

=/\=

This time when she opens her eyes she is glad the lights have been dulled slightly. She hears voices but is too far to hear what they're saying. Groaning she sits up.

"Where am I?" she asks

"You're in _Voyager's_ Sickbay." Her mother's husky voice tells her, reaching out she grabs her out to her.

"I thought I'd lost you. Are you alright?" she mumbles, looking up she gasps aloud realising her mistake "When am I?"

"She appears to me more confused than I thought Captain Janeway. I'll give another hypo-spray." Melonie backed away.

"Tell me when I am?" Her tone more desperate she looked up at the blue eyes she knew as her mother's. Kathryn felt as if she were looking in a mirror.

"It's 2378. You are on the USS Starship _Voyager_ we have treated your injuries you are in our sickbay. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, this is our CMO. What was the last thing you remember?" Kathryn smiled at the woman that looked so much like herself.

"I was on my ship, the USS Harmony. The Tooras were attacking. I…I my parents are, I must return to my ship or I, you this won't exist" Melonie knew they wouldn't understand but this mission she couldn't let her parents down. Too many lives depended on it.

The doctor, on her right, gently moved her head exposing her neck and indeed the tattoo she had to commemorate her father and his tribe. The two recognised it immediately. Melonie herself stood.

"Can you help me?" raising her eyebrow and initiated her inherited Janeway glare.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Melonie…Janeway. My mission is to rescue my parents from not only death but also being erased from time. This mission is extremely important I MUST get back to my own timeline." Melonie stood to her full height announcing her position. The two in front of her nodded.

"I think it best to keep this" she pointed to her tattoo "to ourselves its sort of a giveaway, don't yoou think?" Melonie smiled as the doctor and Janeway nodded "Thanks Jo…doctor. Light duty right?" she said walking to the bathroom as if she knew exactly where she was going.

=/\=

Once changed into her uniform it became clear she was indeed from the future. Her combadge was completely different as was her entire uniform. The two women walked side by side approaching the board room.

Kathryn entered and settled her senior members who were anxious to get out of this area of Space as it had brought a lot of damage and attack.

"I have some news. We must stay in this space for a little longer. The situation is more complicated than we first thought." Kathryn explained.

"On who's orders?" Tom piped up, feeling anxious having his pregnant wife was being overworked in engineering.

"Mine." Striding into the room she stood at the bottom of the table. "I know it's hard to take orders from someone else but your existence on this ship begs you to listen and trust me." She smiled at the senior officers who all seemed to nod.

They went over her plan with the minimal information she could reveal. _Voyager_ had been tracking the anomaly and hiding from the Tooras quite coincidently. By speculating the next point she could fly in beam on to the Ship her parents were being held, then beam onto a shuttle, and with _Voyager_ 's deflector dish pinpoint her own timeline. What she didn't plan on telling them was she could use the deflector dish and Anson's engineering discovery to contact her ship through the rip

Seven throughout the planning had been completely reluctant not trusting this new Starfleet Captain as they were finishing up discussions on tactical, Seven spoke her concerns.

"I don't believe we can trust you, you have a completely different tactics that seem…violent and underhand how do we know we can trust you." Melonie gritted her teeth reminding herself this wasn't her Seven if anything it was a duplicate.

"The temporal Prime Directive stops me from telling you but let's just say this will change lives if it fails." She sighed but Seven persisted.

"You avoided the question." This time Melonie ignored her completely and turned to Tom to go over the flight plan pattern her herself had created. Straightening her back Seven looked at her own requirements and turned to the Doctor and asked him loudly ' _Why do people ask to be trusted but give no proof they can be'_ that was it Melonie had to leave before she did she turned and spoke in an even tone.

"I need you to trust me so you can live the magnificent lives your command team have helped you achieve." After her speech Seven was quiet as was everyone continued to discuss only looking up when they heard a frustrated shout. B'Elanna looked to Chakotay and he to Kathryn she got up and they both left.

Melonie was slumped by the warp core. She was so frustrated, she missed her parents so much and to be here where she grew up surrounded by those she looked up to and they looked through her, it hurt the most when it was her mother and father, but technically they weren't, just doppelgängers so why did it hurt so much.

"My mom used spend nights here, to calm us down, when she was pregnant" she told the two behind her.

"When were you born?"

"2373, during an attack by the swarm. Daddy says it was hysterical to see the poor doctor repeat himself 'You are the captain. You are in labour, can I help'. She threatened to kill everyone and claimed she'd never have sex again, that never happened of course." She mused now standing close beside her the captain placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You have a maquis sole. I'd recognise it anywhere, in your world am I…" he didn't know what to say

"Yep, good old daddy, who ruined Christmas by getting carried away with his wife. Oh boy did I get my revenge." She smirked leaning into him.

The command team left once she declared work needed to be done. They looked at each other.

"She's more damaged then she lets on." Chakotay realised.

=/\=

Melonie was currently with B'Elanna and Tom making adjustments to a shuttle.

"Are you happy in your own timeline." B'Elanna asks

Coming out from under the console Melonie smiles, "Of course but if the Tooras succeed then I won't even exist. Please tell me you understand. Seven is getting on my nerves and in my world we aren't exactly best friends" Melonie went back under and swapped tools with Tom, they hoped the adjustments would help the engine run smoother and the shuttle slicker and more moveable.

"Do you feel lonely here knowing you don't exist?" Tom asked from under the console.

"A little. I know you aren't close with your father but imagine he didn't know you at all and looked at you like a stranger. I miss my mom and daddy but I will get them back to our family safe and sound. It won' mean much but this one" she pointed to B'Elanna's bump "is one of my brothers best friends, there quite the pair, she was his best man or rather best bird" she smiled at the memory as did the expectant parents.

"Janeway to Melonie" the com spoke

"Melonie here, is there a problem?"

"Yes we've been hailed by a Commander Parpas, do you know him?"

"Yes I'm on my way. Melonie out. Tom I'm all done just keep that tight and don't let it loosen, and we are done" she smiled walking out the shuttle.

=/\=

"I am afraid to tell you I don't know what you mean. I haven't escaped from anyway." Kathryn was having trouble with Commander Parpas already.

"LIES!" he turned to someone "I want the ambassador's security strengthen if he thinks he is going to escape like his wife the he is mistaken" Kathryn looked to Chakotay.

"Commander I assure you I am not married to my commander" Melonie entered seeing the man's green skin made her shudder his tiny eyes blinking over and over.

"There she is. How did you get them onto this ship?"

"Parpas. These aren't my parents, they are from another timeline. They don't know me" the alien man laughed

"Well it looks you existence is over. I'm feeling like a winner so I'll give you 12 hours to try and retrieve them before I use the Temporal Flux Eraser" the transmission ended and the rip disappeared jumping into the helm seat Melonie made sure she followed that ship her fingers racing over the console like it was piano.

"Captain, I am not playing a cat and mouse game with these people. I don't think it wise…"

"Shut up! I'm not letting them go this time, if you want to give up and let him wipe you and daddy from time then be my guest, but I'm not." Melonie snapped. Kathryn raised an eyebrow and pointed to her ready room reluctantly Melonie went with the commander behind her.

"Tell us the truth, now." The Captain and Commander stood in front of her, without meaning it Melonie outright started laughing.

"Sorry it's just you haven't been this mad at me since I crashed the shuttle craft into Grandma Gretchen's shed." The young woman sat down. "Uncle Tom had agreed to take me out for my 10th birthday, KP had snuck onto the shuttle as we practised a land he jumped out and you never believed me, that it was KP's fault I was grounded for weeks. I refused to talk to you and your face when you saw Tom it was so funny. After that we always did thorough searches of shuttles before we left." The command team stood still.

"The Tooras who are they and why did Parpas think we'd escaped?" Chakotay asked sitting next to Melonie.

Knowing the command team no longer cared for the Temporal Prime Directive so she sighed and began to explain "Two weeks ago, in my time, you were both kidnapped, I begged Starfleet to let me take the mission, and I had successfully stopped three of these cases so they allowed me. I chased them, The Tooras, with the Harmony we were cornered and then they sent the message of my…my parents screaming for help. I have to help them. If I don't then Parpas will erase them so that they can win and destroy all four Quadrant's. You have to understand that if that happens neither of you will exist, _Voyager_ won't have been sent after the _Val Jean_. Neelix and Kes won't have been saved, The Kazon probably would have gotten to the array and discoveries made by my brothers won't have happened because we Janeway kids won't have been created. Do you understand now? How many lives your existence effects?" Melonie stared into the eyes of her non-mother and non father.

"Captain, I say we help her." Chakotay stood placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How dangerous are they?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the look the other Janeway gave her

"Well…you know you've beaten loads of dangerous…" a Janeway glare and she broke "Okay so Starfleet have said they are even more dangerous than the Borg but if you don't help me then people will die and suffer and some won't even exist."

"Alright. However I expect you to do this under consideration for my crew, the way you dealt with Seven was unacceptable." Melonie groaned at the demand _'Be nice to Seven'_ she'd rather scratch her eyes out.

"If you knew Seven like I do you really wouldn't mind but I'll respect it but if she pushes me. I won't be responsible for my actions." Getting up she walked to the door

"What did she do?" Chakotay questioned, he was after all dating her.

"Well let's just say she went overboard on crush. It brought a lot of upset to both my parents" Melonie shyed slightly before leaving.

=/\=

With a new plan she had implemented most of the requirements but still had to deal with the dreaded Astrometrics, Melonie knew that if Seven and her family had gotten on she would have loved Astrometrics, but alas she missed that opportunity.

Seven wasn't there so using her knowledge she gave the deflector dish a temporal push.

"Hello can you hear me?" She asked praying

"Yes! Melon Are you okay? Where are you it's through a rift and…" Anson and Kolopak appeared on the screen.

"Listen I'm fine. I'm on _Voyager,_ a different time and place, we don't exist so everyone is a little different including Seven. Now to business. I need you two to help. "

=/\=

Not far from Astrometrics Seven, the commander and the captain were discussing Melonie.

"She uses incificiant methods. I find it difficult to believe that you, Captain copulated with a member of your crew." Seven stated

"Well even if she is lying she looks like the perfect mix between the two of us. Now she said she wanted to meet us." They stopped hearing voices.

 _"_ _Kolopak, if she walks through that door I expect you to be professional and tell her what we have done. I mean it be nice."_

 _"_ _I can't believe you'd say that she nearly destroyed our mother just to get dad to love her. I will be civil but don't expect a lot."_

 _"_ _Fine. Now how is things your end is the beam in place. When Voyager sends the probe you must send the beta four transporter signal. Got it"_

 _"_ _Yes Captain."_

At this point the three walked in.

"How did you do that? Who are they?"

"Ah you're here. Anson, KP meet non-mom non-dad and _non_ -Seven. You three meet my brothers, Anson the engineer and Kolopak the doctor. They're on the Harmony and no I'm not telling you how but I'll let you keep the feature." Melonie smiled her fingers dancing over the console.

"It's nice to meet you. Is there a problem, Mr Janeway" Kathryn asked as she noted him staring at her.

"Sorry mo…Captain. You just look like my mom, I haven't seen her…excuse me" The young man walked off screen clearly upset. Kathryn's heart broke, to bring such pain to a man she didn't know.

"Mom and he are close. She nearly lost him when Seven did what she did. Anyway KP, I mean Doctor Janeway will explain the plan" Melonie walked over to where Seven was and began discussing what she needed. Anson came back on and listened to his brother tell their non-mother listen.

=/\=

The plan was set and ready. It was the riskiest plan Kathryn had ever taken part in. Shields, weapons, Deflector, transporters nearly every function of her ship had been modified for this plan granted most of it wouldn't last and was really one off but some things like the boast to the deflector dish that allowed transmissions to be sent more efficiently, meaning calling home wouldn't be so problematic and short.

They'd been working for 10 hours and had found the ship protecting the rip, unknowingly the Tooras was cornered. Melonie was positioned and ready. It was going to be fast and quick not a lot of time to think. _Voyager_ was hailed and the transmission was put through to her.

"Well you're early but your out of date ship is no match for mine so I guess you can say goodbye to your parents." All she had to do was keep him talking long enough for _Voyager_ to find her parents with the enhanced bio-scanner then a probe sent through the rip so the Harmony could use their Beta transporter, that was extremely powerful, so that the three people could be brought back to their own time. A light flashed to her right and hitting the button below it she herself would be sent to the ship.

They were weak, pain radiated from every inch of their bodies, still they were curled together. The flash startled them.

"Please, don't. My wife isn't well you'll kill her. Hurt me not her" It broke her heart as she saw her parents so weak and scared, nearing them she attached the temporal shield generators, now it was left to _Voyager_ and Harmony, it would take approximately 3 minutes enough time to activate a bomb, looking at her wrist watch that displayed a timer read **1:30**.

"It's going to be ok." She spoke softly to her mother who was in worst shape than her dad. A whimper escaped as a hand clung to her arm, **2:46** this was the longest three minutes ever, slowly she got up.

At the bars she looked at the clock **2:56** throwing the bomb out then running back, praying and holding her parents a blue flash shocked her and she felt heavy.

=/\=

Opening her eyes she recognised Harmony's sickbay celling. She sprang up to see her dad sitting beside her.

"Daddy?" she queried then leaned into him for the biggest, warmest and longest hug of her life. "Where's mom?" he pointed to the bed where Kolopak was still working.

"She has severe injuries but you know your brother he won't stop until she is better or worse come to worse dead 100% dead. What will I do if that happens, Melon?"

"It won't so you don't need to know because it won't happen, okay. Look at me and repeat 'Kathryn will not die she will live and I will love her forever'" her father smiled and repeated his daughter's words

Nearly 10 hours later, after Melonie had gone back to her bridge and Chakotay had fallen asleep watching Kolopak work expertly, Kathryn herself was ready to say hello.

"Chakotay" she whispered, waking he rushed to her side holding her and promising to never let her go.

"Sickbay to the Bridge"

"Janeway here"

"Mom is awake if you Ans want to see her she is fragile but you know it's been a while so anytime now" springing from her seat she ran to the turbo lift ran to Ans' quarters both ran into sickbay and into her awaiting arms.

Maybe in another time and place they wouldn't be a family but in this moment they were and they were close and loved and that was all that mattered.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: I apologise if the technobabble is wrong. I don't have a beta so mistakes are all mine. I hope you enjoyed the general plot line.**

 **Coming soon: Oh Dear God!** **A Surprise gift awaits the Captain once she and the Commander return from New Earth.**

 **Reviews appreciated be constructive please.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	6. Oh Dear God!

**Oh dear God!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Summary: A surprise gift awaits the Captain once she and the Commander return from New Earth**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (sadly)**

 **Author's Note: Some angst as it is the beginning of a relationship and there are doubts but its all good in the end. Enjoy**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

She couldn't sleep. She had been back on _Voyager_ for just shy of a week now and still the memories of that experience haunted her sleeping moments. It was always him there caressing her like he had done on New Earth, the taste of him still lingered on her tongue as they had shared long kisses, what was wrong with her she was supposedly engaged to another man.

She had distanced herself from him but that made it worse. Deciding sleep was elusive she went through to the living area flopping down onto her couch she picked up Tuvok's security report.

The report hadn't helped she had been reading the same sentence for the last 30 minutes. Looking at the clock it read 0245. Pondering he drifted into her thoughts again.

"Computer locate Commander Chakotay" she asked to the empty room

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters" the voice of the computer answered.

"Is he sleeping?" she found herself asking

"Negative" it shocked her what was bothering him? Boldly she got up and took the few steps to his door.

=/\=

Chakotay was tossing and turning finding himself to awake to sleep decided to start his log, maybe getting this off his chest would help. He'd have to bend a little how he felt, because if Kathryn found the log, he'd be mortified. He had loved their time on New Earth, she was so beautiful to him and she didn't see that in herself, and wished they were still there enjoying whatever life would bring them their. He was clinging to the memories he had of her, together with himself. She did things no woman had ever done to him before. He wanted to be allowed to love her again but she didn't love him back he would just have to burn their memories into his mind. The sound of someone at his door surprised him but he got up to answer it.

 _"_ _Who on earth is up at this time?"_ he thought to himself as walked to the door.

"Kathryn?" he questioned seeing her in her pink satin robe.

"I couldn't sleep, I was wondering if we could talk" he moved aside and let her in.

=/\=

They sat on the sofa at opposite ends. She had asked for tea and he had some too.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked sipping his tea. It was at this moment Kathryn realised she had no idea why she had come her, maybe she thought it would calm her down.

"I…I don't know. I should go. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight commander" she stood to leave but he grabbed her wrist pulling her down.

"I know why you're here. You want to apologise about how close we got because we can't have a relationship on _Voyager_. I know the risk it will pose but I think….I want that." She looked at him confused. "What I'm saying is your worth the risk, I feel completely at peace knowing you've let me in." she blinked trying to put words together

"I can't. I have a responsibility to this crew…" she whittled away as she saw his eyes. "I want to but I can't. I'm supposed to be engaged, I already feel terrible about how I feel about you and I can't allow this to go further, I'm too involved with my duty to this ship. Please understand, I need time to know." He tried to hide his disappointment and went to say something she suddenly yawned.

"I understand Kathryn, just don't shut me out. Never forget me" she reached for his check but stood running towards his bathroom, he heard her retching and rushed to her aide. He held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"Was what I said really that sickening" he joked she continued to wretch and his heart broke a little as he saw her condition.

"I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me" she said sleepily. It was now 0330 so people would be coming back from shifts and it would be too risky to walk back to her quarters so the two sat back down and began talking, about everything deciding it best to avoid New Earth, only stopping when she felt sick again, soon Kathryn was asleep feeling bad Chakotay picked her up and placed her in his bed while he slept on the couch.

=/\=

Kathryn woke up to find herself not in her own quarters. Putting last night's events together she realised she must be in Chakotay's quarters jumping from the bed she found he wasn't there but a PADD was.

 _Sorry I didn't wake you, I thought you'd want to sleep after being sick so much last night. I've modified the roster so I'll see you on the bridge at 1000. Enjoy your lie in. Chakotay._

Placing the PADD down she realised her next move would be to leave but because it was now 0900 so the ship would be in full swing of morning shifts approaching the door she looked out, empty, taking the chance she ran to over the hall and into her quarters. Kathryn regretted this decision as she felt her stomach flip and she had to run to the bathroom again. Lying on the floor she began to cry, had she contracted the disease again was she going to have leave her ship alone and find somewhere to stay for all eternity? Then it struck her, she ran from the bathroom threw on her uniform. Jogging down the corridor she ignored both Tom and Harry.

"Please state the nature of the…Captain, what's wrong?" she sat on the bio-bed and looked at the wall determined not to cry, cautiously he scanned her and found the root of the problem. She was nearly two months pregnant, she didn't understand how she could not have noticed. It was now 1000 and despite the orders to rest she went onto the bridge, she was as pale as a sheet but she would push on.

"Report" she demanded and received several answers making her excuses she walked to her ready room. Once there, she slumped on the small couch. _"What the hell am I going to do? Captains don't get pregnant."_ Without realising it she began to cry again.

On the bridge Chakotay was staring at the ready room door. She was paler than this morning he wondered if she had been sick again.

"Chakotay, is the Captain alright, she was in quite a hurry this morning" Tom spoke after a while. With this he realised she was a lot more ill than last night. Quietly he got up and went to her ready room.

"Tuvok you have the bridge" with that he disappeared into her ready room. She was lying on the sofa muttering to herself, he couldn't hear what. "Kathryn" he spoke quietly walking up to her and was surprised that she jumped up and hugged him, gripping at his uniform she fisted it. "Oh dear god!" he heard her repeating, he didn't speak he just held her tightly to him.

"What's wrong?" he ventured once she sat up turning to him she gave a nervous smile

"I'm pregnant" his eyes grew, he didn't know what to say, so he held her hand as a silent promise to be beside her side.

"Oh Kathryn" he whispered.

=/\=

 **Author's note: Sudden ending but I do have a follow up piece planned but you'll have to wait for that.**

 **Coming soon:** **Christmas runnier, a story in which Chakotay gets carried away and ruins Christmas, apparently.**

 **Reviews always welcome**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat©**


	7. Christmas Ruinner

**Christmas Ruinner**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C (well duh) P/T**

 **Summary:**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own** ** _Voyager_** **or its characters but the four Janeway children are mine.**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this and please do review once you have as it is really helpful and totally appreciated. This was sort of mentioned by Melonie in** ** _'Another time and place'_**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

"Mom. You have to promise to say hello to Santa when he comes so **don't** fall asleep" Anson declared as he walked to his bed. Kathryn smiled this was her 9th Christmas aboard _Voyager_ and her 7th as a mother. It had been her favourite holiday and she finally understood what her mother meant by: " _Preparation is key during the Holiday season"_ It was currently 2000 hours and she knew to stay awake she'd either have to dose up on coffee or heaven forbid work a little bit, Chakotay and the children hated seeing her work in her quarters, she tried not to but being the Captain it was unavoidable sometimes.

She tucked Anson into bed and smiled as she turned to see Melonie holding _'The night before Christmas'_ taking the book she tucked Melonie and sat on the rocking chair that Chakotay had built when she was pregnant with Melonie.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…" Kathryn began, she fondly remembered sharing her room with her sister on Christmas Eve as her father read them the traditional poem.

"But I heard him exclaim 'ere he drove out of sight 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight" she closed the book over placed it on the shelf and kissed each of her children on the head from 7 year old Melonie to 2 year old Kolopak.

Entering the living area she smirked as the sight of her husband sleeping with a PADD slowly falling from his lose grip. It was 2100, yes it took her an hour to read a poem but her children are stubborn bossy and very specific at how she reads it, not particularly late, she eased the PADD out of his hand and giggled slightly to find it was from the EMH.

"Chakotay, darling. Wake up" she whispered to him he stirred a little but didn't wake she leaned over to grab the throw unintentionally letting her hair fall into his face.

"Hey, don't do that Kathryn" he whined as he sat up.

"The children are in bed, you said you wanted to talk to me." She sat beside him stretching slightly

"Yes I wanted to know if I could give you, your present, early." He moved closer playing with her uniform slightly. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"These walls aren't soundproof dear. I am not having the children woken up, especially tonight." He went to grab her but she sprang up and sat her desk pulling a PADD out the drawer. He groaned and sauntered into the bedroom.

Hours later he emerged to find his wife fast asleep with PADDS on the desk and one in her lap. Glancing over at the makeshift Christmas tree he spotted the gifts and smiled. He loved being Kathryn's husband and he loved their children with all his heart. Her uniform was all over the room and she sat with her tank top tightly stretched over her front. Kathryn was truly beautiful not matter what she thought.

"Kathryn, honey. Wakey Wakey" she jumped up nearly punching her half naked husband.

"Don't do that. What's the time?" she hissed but smiling at his attire.

"0200. So it's officially Christmas day" he noticed her smirk at his attire and played upon it. Latching onto her neck he pulled her flush against him. "Can I give you your present now?" she nodded slowly, she turned in his embrace and caught his lips in a passionate battle. His hands sought out the zipp on her uniform pants as he backed her against the bulkhead. Unknowingly Anson had woken up and in the process woken up Melonie. The siblings slowly walked through to the living area.

"EEWWWW" they chorused alerting their presences to their parents he sprung apart. Anson saw the presents and his face began to screw up.

"You broke your promise, you missed Santa." He cried out before running back to his room. Kathryn, who was fixing her pants, ran after him.

"Go to bed Melonie, please" Chakotay whispered loudly, his back still to Melonie, she smiled mischievously and skipped into her room

=/\=

In the morning everyone awoke early. Melonie helping the twins out of bed. They found their bedroom door locked.

"Ans don't be grumpy, it's Christmas. Be grumpy later at lunch. They embarrass us we embarrasses them" Melonie put her arm round her little brother and thy giggled together. At 0900 the doors of their room opened to the view of their parents dressed and a fully cooked breakfast on the table. It was a quiet morning Anson took his sister's advice and played nice with his parents. They all enjoyed their presents, a flotter doll, a collection of riddles, poems and conundrums and a guide to 24th century sport. It wasn't much but it was enough.

"He seems okay this morning." Kathryn murmured as the pair waited for the two eldest to get dressed for lunch.

"I don't know. Melon seems cunning this morning. She spends too much time with Tom, she is plotting."

"Great" Kathryn sighed as the two entered hand in hand, they were close, and the family then proceeded to make their way to Holodeck 2.

=/\=

The holodeck was beautifully crafted a cabin log. Melon and Anson ran off to play with Naomi and Mezoti. Entering the log cabin they discovered it was a lot bigger inside. Erla and Kolopak were placed in a play area with Miral, who seemed glad to get away from her daddy, they were close in age and got on well and in fact Miral seemed particularly fond of KP as he was known.

The lunch was served. Many of the crew had submitted recipes over the years and everyone's favourites had become clear. Kathryn and her family were at the top, Tom and his close by, Tuvok had decided it was best if it for went this lunch and had declined the invitation however with some encouragement from the doc Seven had decided to attend she sat between the EMH, who would just talk to others, and Mezoti who had decided not to leave _Voyager_ 2 years ago with the twins, Azan and Rebi. The lunch was going down well and the crew had slipped into casual conversation as the main course came around.

"Mom and Daddy are going to give us a baby brother or sister soon." Melonie announced loudly causing her parents to choke on their food.

"Oh Captain, Commander Congratulations." Neelix raised his glass as they furiously shook their heads.

"We are **not** trying or expecting a baby. Four children is **quite** enough. Melonie stop being ridiculous and eat your lunch please" Kathryn scolded she had gone through two quite annoying births and one utter catastrophe she was not doing that again.

"So why did daddy trap you against the bulkhead early this morning?" Anson asked quite innocently asked as the commanding team turned as red as their uniforms. Tom and Harry made strange faces as they tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants **and** Mom's uniform was on the floor she **always** tells us off for throwing our clothes onto the floor. Plus Seven says that in order for humans to have children they must _'engage in sexual intercourse which involves physical contact…and lots of it'"_ Melonie did her best Seven impression

"Seven, you can't tell a seven year old child that" Chakotay exclaimed

"Why not? Is there something…" she began

"Because they are children. Who are in no way in need to learn about **that** subject!" Kathryn interrupted.

"Well maybe they do if you and Chakotay…" Tom piped up but was stopped as Kathryn left the table. B'Elanna took this as opportunity to jab her husband in the ribs, hard.

"Right that is enough. Anson, Melonie you are both grounded no holodeck for 10 days. Get your things, now!" he disciplined his children before silently asking B'Elanna to help by getting the twins cleaned up.

"Kathryn. Are you okay, sweetheart" he placed and on her shoulder.

"Why is nothing private on this ship? This is why I was so reluctant all those years, Chakotay, because I'm the captain look up to me and thrive in knowing everything about me. Everything I do, in my personal life, is turned into a betting pool. Sometimes I just…I just ugh" she place her head on his shoulder

"You don't…regret it. Engaging in a relationship and having…" Chakotay began cautiously but was instantly stopped.

"Never. Never ever consider that, I love you and the children it just gets on top of me sometimes. Let's get the little things." He kissed her hair and she smiled as they walked back to the main room "By the way, Melonie is to no longer spend time with Mr Paris he is a terrible influence" she added lightly Chakotay couldn't help but laugh. She was right Melonie and her 'Uncle' Tom were really close and he knew one day she'd become her ships Tom Paris.

=/\=

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that and it made sense. Please let me know by clicking that review button.**

 **Coming Soon: Remember Remember, The doctor forgets and Janeway breaks some hands.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	8. Remember Remember

**Remember Remember**

 **Rating: T swearing**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Summary: The doctor forgets and Janeway breaks a few hands.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own** ** _Voyager_** **or its characters but I do own the new arrival.**

 **Author's Note: Companion piece to** ** _'Oh dear God!'_** **so I'm sure you can guess what is going to happen. Please enjoy and I'll leave a message at the end.**

=/\=

Kathryn Janeway was 42 weeks pregnant. She was massive, deprived of coffee and dealing with one of the doctor's lectures on health. She was nearly 2 weeks overdue and the doctor had created a plan entitled _'Janeway Chakotay Alpha three-zero-two'._

"Captain, I know you are worried if the late arrival of your child is an effect they have gained from your disease but I assure you it is perfectly safe. Now as I was saying the procedure shouldn't take long at all maybe an hour at the most I strongly suggest you do not work or have coffee for a further 3 days at bare minimum but you aren't one to listen to my medical opinion."

"Doctor, please, just tell me when I have to be here and I will" the expectant mother rolled her eyes.

"Of course captain. I think 1400 hours that way you will have eaten, which provides…" he began to rattle on again.

"You know I did train as a science officer before I decided to become a Captain. I know how pregnancy works." She glared at him.

"Well just remember that you should remind the commander to be here too. Also remember I expect you do be doing light duty today." He shouted as she walked, as quickly as physically possible, away. Kes walked out the office and smiled as she placed the tools away that the EMH had just finished using. She smiled at her friend and he smiled back but what he said next surprised her.

"Was that the Captain? Why was she here?" Walking back she called for B'Elanna.

By the time the half Klingon arrived Voyagers CMO had no idea who Kes was. He sat looking dreamily into nowhere. Carefully the two looked at his programme.

"Let's not tell the captain, right now." B'Elanna whispered

"Why not? She should know, we shouldn't lie" Kes disgreeded

"Kes she has enough to deal with like being the size of a small shuttle" B'Elanna responded as they continued to search his programme for a legitimate reason for his malfunction.

=/\=

Meanwhile in the board room, the senior officers were discussing the recent events. Kathryn moved in her chair each time concern rising in her husband. Her back was killing her and she swore her baby was more active today.

The meeting was dismissed shortly after the EMH's opening channel, in which he seemed perfectly normal.

=/\=

The day was passing quickly. After this morning's dramatics, Tom's health scare, the attack on B'Elanna and Tom, Kathryn was glad something was going well. Harry and Chakotay had come up with a plan to go through a sensor net, the captain was still unaware of the problem with the doctor's Matrix but that was about to change as another ship was to be found.

The only survivor was dying and as Janeway looked up the doctor was staring around the room completely at loss. Kes, as the patient gave directions to his home world, had to instruct the hologram want to do. It was all very odd.

Once the patient had died Kes knew she had to tell her captain.

"Captain, I have to tell you something" The young woman looked very reserved and almost ashamed.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Kathryn asked unconsciously moving a hand over her stomach

"B'Elanna says he has a Cascade failure and…his memory systems are degrading. We didn't want to tell you because you have a lot on with the baby and…I am sorry. I wanted to tell you but things kept getting in the way and I didn't get the chance. We need B'Elanna." Kes seemed genuinely concerned and sorry for her mistake.

"It's alright Kes. I'm sure we will get around this. I can't let Torres go just now, not in this situation. I'll try and get her as soon as possible" The captain walked out of sickbay.

=/\=

As the first Polaron burst was sent Kathryn felt a sharp pain. It wasn't too bad but enough to make her hold her swollen stomach. She was informed, that the Polaron beam, wasn't a weapon that was most likely scanning. After a while the swarm of ships had tapped into the systems having concequences with their tactful hiding.

"As far as anyone's sensors are concerned we are light up like a Christmas tree" Chakotay joked slightly. Looking down Kathryn tried to ignore the pain that was trying to weigh her down, she desperately wanted to sit down. The news that the swarm was heading towards almost made her sick to her stomach, was their baby going to be born in the middle of an attack.

As the swarm gained on the ship her fear rose. Commanding battle stations she willed her baby to just wait a few hours more. The swarm was getting closer but not producing any kind of weapon signature what was this race planning.

Kes rushed onto the bridge informing those there that the doctor was getting worse. Kathryn looked _'No I need him, oh why did you choose to enter the world'_ she thought to herself Kes had already gone knowing that her mentor was quite like a lost child as she realised that these pains had been going on for about 10 minutes she unconsciously grabbed Chakotay's hand.

"Kathryn, are you…arggghhhh" he began but had to shout out his pain, she'd broken his hand, something had cracked.

"Captain, I regret to inform you but power to the turbo lifts has been cut" Tuvok announced a screech emanated from Janeway as she shouted out orders trying to walk out her contractions, she needed to get to sickbay there was no way in hell she would be giving birth on the bridge. She walked to her ready room but felt a jolt of the ship and a sharp pain that made her cry out in pain.

"C'mon let's get you in here sweetheart" He guided his wife to the ready room however a transporter noise stopped them. She turned yanking her phaser and shooting the figure that appeared and the next two.

"Do not mess with a Captain about to into Labour" she shouted to everyone's surprise. Groaning again as another contraction played over. "Tuvok how are the turbo lifts?" she asked in her best captain voice.

"They are regaining some power." He replied Chakotay followed her onto the lift but she turned.

"No I need you to stay here. Be in command." She tried but knew it was losing battle.

=/\=

Arriving in sickbay moments later they both winced as Kathryn had another contraction and Chakotay dealt with the pain of her squeezing his already broken hand.

"Kes!" she shouted as she neared the biobed, Kes appeared with the doctor walking slowly behind her.

"Captain, how far apart are the contractions?" for once Kathryn was totally at a loss she hadn't been counting so she was forced to shake her head. She was helped into medical gown. As she lay on the bed the ship shook.

"Ah Captain where is your Chief Medical officer?" The doc asked as if he had never seen her before all she could do was shout out in pain "Captain, are you aware you are having a baby. Why did Starfleet appoint you c…?" He began panicking

"Listen here. I am well aware of my current predicament but if you don't do your job as a medical officer I swear to …I will dismantle your programme and cause you pain as I do so. I want this baby out of me!" She puffed looking to Kes.

"I'm sorry Captain you aren't fully dilated yet but I can give you a hypospray for the pain. It might slow…"

"I don't need slowing down I need speeding up." She groaned looking to her husband "This is all your fault, I am never doing this again, I am never having sex again, do you hear me" she grunted. The ship shook 3 more times in the next 30 minutes Chakotay had called down to the bridge who said power was failing, yanking her husband down he very sinisterly spoke into the comm.

"Listen Here. I am not about to give birth and then have that child taken away from me so I suggest you shoot them now!"

"But captain any damage we try to inflict on them reverts back to us. There is a connection with the introphemetric pulse it appears to be a lattice." Harry's vice explained.

"Well turn the pulses back on them" she suggested through gritted teeth as another contraction passed over.

"The phaser damage would reflect back on us Captain" Tuvok piped up rather un-timely, the bridge officers heard a sort of grunt.

"Alright Harry…re-modulate the shield frequency to an inverse harmonic of the…pulse" she breathed out heavily.

"Captain. You're fully dilated. You can push now" Kes informed her friend and Captain. Chakotay ended the com and let her take his other hand. As Kathryn began to push there were multiple shakes of the ship and violent at that. A transporter noise was heard, one of the aliens was in sickbay.

Grabbing his Phaser Chakotay shot at the alien but it didn't work he was still there.

Running over he shouted to the computer.

"Computer erect a level 10 force field around the Captain and Kes" Kathryn began to panic she couldn't watch her husband die. She began to scream which stressed the child.

"Captain you need to calm down. Or your baby will get hurt" Kes watched her Captain calm but her eyes were intently watching Chakotay wrestle the alien.

"Why are you pregnant? Are Starfleet aware" the damaged doctor took her out the trance she was. "You are having a baby. We can help you here, this is sickbay would you like me to help?" Kathryn tried to ignore him but it was difficult.

"Chakotay, I can't do this without you!" she screamed, she could couldn't, wouldn't. A security team arrived and the force field was taken down. He stroked her head and kissed her gently as she pained through the birth of their baby.

"Well done Captain. It's a girl. 6.6 pounds. Congratulations" Kes smiled as wrapped the little girl in a towel and handed her over to the awaiting parents. The baby herself had dark red hair and fair skin her eyes gleamed a beautiful blue.

"Where am I?" the doctor asked suddenly. Kes turned to him and led him away from the new parents.

"Well, I did say if it was a girl you could name her, my darling" Chakotay whispered gently stroking his daughters head.

"Melonie…Taya Janeway" Kathryn whispered back. "Now you might want to get your hand fixed. I'm sorry." She smiled at her husband.

"It's fine. You have given me a daughter and I think I can forgive you." He teased moving to the console to enter Melonie's birth.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Yay! The first Janeway Child, I already have the other three's births planned out so I'll spread those out a little. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me a review.**

 **Coming soon: Dinner with Generation, Voyager, 30 years after their return to the alpha quadrant those who grew up on Voyager have a wonderful dinner together.**

 **That-Geek-in-hat**

 **Ok so I can't resist giving you a small add-on that I just have to write now so here is** ** _'Choosing Godparents'_**

Melonie was only a few hours old but the command team thought she should meet her 'family' as soon as possible. The senior officers plus Neelix, Kes, Sam and little Naomi were awaiting her arrival in the board room. The two had godparents in mind but wondered how she would react to them, maybe she could help them decide properly.

As they neared the board room Kathryn looked at Chakotay and just smiled, she didn't know what she had done to have him as hers but she loved that she had done it.

"They're here!" Neelix announced as Kathryn entered holding their baby girl close, Chakotay in tow. Both parents were gleaming as they entered and why not they had just had their first baby.

"What have you called her?" Harry asked as he neared the pair looking at the baby who was the spit of her mommy.

"Melonie Taya Janeway" Kathryn asked, her voice softer than normal. Tuvok neared the pair.

"Captain, may I give you my congratulations she is a promising child." He complemented

"Thank you Tuvok?" Kathryn was unsure if he was complementing her or not.

"Considering her parentage she has a promising future ahead of her." Tuvok looked at the baby and she stared back but made noises as she saw tom's blue eyes, her tiny hands reached up, it was her first reaction to someone who wasn't her parent.

"Tom, would you like to hold her?" Kathryn offered the young man smiled and very carefully took her in his arms, he supported her tiny head as she gurgled and accidently poked his face. Chakotay looked at Kathryn and nodded she smiled back.

She was given back to her mother who took upon herself to kneel in front of Naomi. The one year old was quite tall because of her Ktarian genes this made her speech relatively well developed.

"What her name?" she asked stroking the girls head lightly.

"Melonie" Janeway smiled back

"Melon, I like melon" Naomi stated as everyone laughed "Tired now. Mommy I want bed." Smiling at her daughter and _Voyager's_ new arrival she left with Naomi.

"Captain, may I hold her?" B'Elanna cautiously asked, if the ship's biggest prankster could do it so could she. Without a word Kathryn handed her over to the chief engineer. The baby girl gurgled and poked exactly like she had done with Tom. That made the decision.

"Tom, B'Elanna Would you be Melonie's god mother and father?" The two nodded.

"It would be an honour, Captain." Tom looked over B'Elanna's shoulder making funny faces, Chakotay could swear he saw tears in the half Klingons eyes. Neelix was a little upset to not be asked but Kes placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, as if to say maybe next time.

=/\=

 **Author's note: Ok that's the end I promise Hope you liked it.**


	9. Dinner with Generation, Voyager

**Dinner with Generation, Voyager**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: 30 years after their return to the Alpha Quadrant those who grew up on Voyager try to have a 'wonderful' dinner together but not everything goes to plan.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own** ** _Voyager_** **or its characters but I do own the Janeway kids and various other characters mentioned.**

 **Author's Note: Alright so I've decided on 30 years because it's quite a big gap, it gives everyone time to have done something with their lives. Hope you enjoy it**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

Miral Paris raced down the bustling streets of San Francisco. She was late nearly 20 minutes late. As she approached the entrance gate to the Transporter Station. Her black bag was hanging of her left shoulder lazily, she was exhausted and did not need berating from her childhood friends about being late.

"Lieutenant Commander!" she heard from behind her, desperately wanting to ignore she tried to move forward but was stopped when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, turning she came face to face with Captain Jordskort, her commanding officer.

"Sir, did I forget something at the office?" she pondered as she tried to keep moving with the ever growing crowd willing it to carry her away.

"Yes, you said you'd go over the schematics with me. You didn't come to my office." He didn't look annoyed but she had said that and dashed off.

"Ah yes well Captain, I was going to but, I did call about 20 times, I've got a previous engagement" he raised an eyebrow, a wave of inspiration flew over her as she saw a woman with her baby.

"I said I'd help my brother Dan, babysit he doesn't get much time with Nell these days and I don't want to disappoint them. I'll send you the schematics and we will discuss them on Monday, sir is that alright?" she rushed. Her captain nodded

"Oh alright Miral that will be fine. So how is your sister-in-law?"

"She's great but will have a fit if I'm any later so I really have to go sir, good evening, sir" she rushed off before he could answer.

=/\=

Miral ran up the garden to the house she knew and loved for nearly 30 years. It still stood tall and proud with various adjustments, Chakotay had made over the years. Reaching the door slightly puffed she realised that she was in fact 34 minutes late, she'd never hear the end of this.

"Oh look who it is everyone, our eldest Paris decide to show up. Anson get her a drink she looks like he needs it" Melonie Janeway greeted, once inside and a sip of wine in her Miral proceeded upstairs to change out of her uniform.

"So Naomi how is being 40 suiting you." Kolopak Janeway asked once Miral had re-entered.

"Its fine, it's not terrible at all. Nothing different from when I was 39. How's being a daddy for the first time." She smiled back and the crowd inched in. Kolopak and his husband Chip, the betazoid, had had a set of twins delivered 3 months back and with the rush of their lives nobody had time to catch up.

"Its fine, they are loud and dependant but they are our children and we love them dearly. Jae looks just her daddy and Sam looks like me. Mom is thrilled with them both, has every intention of spoiling them just as much as T'Para, speaking of my niece isn't she nearing her 7th birthday" they all turned to Erla who was now fiercely running around the kitchen.

"Now come on leave her to it. I think we'll sit for dinner" Melonie's husky voice, much like her mother's, announced.

At 2000 hours they were all tucking into a classic beef roast, the conversation rose to those who weren't there.

"So Miral, how are Dan and Ryn?" Erla asked casually.

"Oh Dan and Nell are weighed down with their new baby and well I don't know about Ryn but Anson might, eh Ans?" she eyed him mischievously, although most of traits were from her mother she did have that typical Paris streak of mischievousness. Erla and Melonie raised eyebrows in sync and stared at their engineer brother.

"I don't what you are talking about Miral, any plans KP, with Jae and Sam I mean" The engineer Janeway quickly changed the subject. KP began to chew his meat slowly before saying very slowly and quietly

"He slept with Ryn last month, while you were off world." Eyes bulged, Melonie was across from him and couldn't reach but Erla, who probably had the more forceful hit was on the other side of Naomi.

"How could you?" punctuating each word with a slap to the back of the head. By this point Miral and KP were giggling away like two naughty school kids.

"It was accident we were both kind of drunk at the time, it meant nothing."

"She is named after our mother, what if her nickname wasn't Ryn it was Katie or Kathy or even just plain Kathryn." Melonie sneered as she moved round the table placing a hand on his shoulder. Letting him wince at the thought she had implemented in his head.

"I can't actually believe you Anson Edward Janeway. We leave Earth for a week and your pants are down quicker than a…a…" Erla was now shouting but stopped as the door slammed.

"Hello, where are you lot" the familiar husky voice of Kathryn Janeway shouted.

"Don't tell her please!" Anson practically begged to everyone at the dinner table.

"Perfect timing Mom, Erla was just getting desert out the oven" Melonie laughed her mother always made it for desert.

"Excellent, well look who I found Ryn and B'Elanna" Everyone paled "Now come in the two of you, no dragging your feet Ryn Paris" Kathryn shooed her name sake in.

With Kathryn and B'Elanna leading the conversation everyone seemed to slip into a façade a lot easier. The drink was flowing out of the bottles as they laughed and joked of their life on _Voyager_ the numerous pranks, the many many betting pools Tom had made it was a wonderful experience. Ryn had been suspiciously quiet. She was not long out of Starfleet Academy and had been posted to Deep Space Nine, as an engineer, she wasn't as motivated as her brother, Dan and sister Miral or the other kids that grew up on _Voyager._ She knew Melonie and Erla looked down on her only seeing her as the lazy and arrogant Paris, much like her father had been like before _Voyager_. The three Janeway's hated that she was named after their mother, like she didn't deserve it and she had tried to live up to her name but it was difficult...

"Ryn are you okay?" her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Yeah, what were we talking about?" she asked everyone stared at her as if her Klingon ridges were glowing green and blue.

"OK there is definitely something wrong. You love it when the topic of conversation is YOU, just like your dad" B'Elanna teased, Ryn definitely took after her dad, personality and looks, she was the blue eyed and blonde 'baby Paris'

"It's nothing can I use your bathroom?" Kathryn nodded she wasn't usually so…polite. Anson leaped out his chair and followed her, he was never one for subtly. Seeing the incapability of her brother to keep things normal Erla changed the subject.

"I'm going to have a baby" everyone squealed, especially KP.

=/\=

Elsewhere Anson stood in front of Ryn holding her upper arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she nodded

"Ryn I need a little more than a nod of your head." His eyes bulged "you're not pregnant, how could that have happened we're both on boosters" he shook his head.

"I'm not on my boosters." Anson punched the nearest wall.

"WHY didn't you tell me? You stupid PetaQ" he shouted not caring who heard racing down the stairs and slamming the door.

"So because his dad is Vulcan he just stared at his son and granddaughter drenched in…" Erla stopped upon hearing the shouting then the door slam.

"Ryn, are you okay?" Kathryn shouted up. A mumble replied was heard. B'Elanna and Kathryn went to go check. Erla and the others had another idea.

"It's probably just her time of the month B'Elanna" Naomi suggested, watching Kathryn nod but B'Elanna shake her head.

"It can't be she's having a baby. She told me she didn't know the father. That's where we were Starfleet medical" B'Elanna admitted with slightly gritted teeth. Wine went everywhere. KP and Miral were deep in coughing fits.

"You mean she's pregnant…as in how many weeks?" Naomi cautiously asked

"Three I think, why?" Miral and KP were now in fits of laughter each one feeling no guilt in laughing. Melonie and Naomi were digging them in ribs but that didn't really help.

"Well then she'll just have to keep it in her pants the next time" Erla announced loudly causing everyone to stare at her. "They may as well know, they may end up sharing a grandchild. You don't get drunk while not on your boosters it's common knowledge and sense." Erla was always the truthful one her siblings and friends knew she was right to tell them now instead of later.

"She's right, mom, Aunt Kathryn. Anson and Ryn slept together while we were off world last month. Apparently they were both completely drunk but Ryn's baby might be Anson's. Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sworn to secrecy" Miral looked down, both these woman trusted her and she had betrayed that trust.

The women stared blinking. Kathryn was quite pale but B'Elanna was fuming.

"Kathryn Lanna Paris, get your behind down here now!" B'Elanna screamed up the stairwell. The slow and hunched of girl appeared. "Is Anson the father?" the youngest Paris looked around the room, each of the faces secretly judging her, she felt terrible, and she didn't deserve to be called Kathryn at all.

"I…I…I don't know mom. Ans says he was on his boosters so I guess it's a smaller chance. I was celebrating graduation and it wasn't just Anson there was another guy. I was so reckless. I know I've been stupid and irresponsible and I've decided I'm not going to take the job on DS9, I'm going to seek counsel with those on Vulcan. I've let you down Mom, Aunt Kathryn, I know Anson is hurt but don't blame him, I was in a worse state he was trying to help and I got carried away" Ryn broke down into a flood of tears, she felt horrible.

"I can't believe you Ryn, After the talks your father had with you, how could you?" B'Elanna had significantly calmed and was just confused.

"Please forgive me." The young women whimpered

"Some reunion this turned out to be." Erla mumbled. Ryn was taken upstairs by B'Elanna, nobody blamed anyone really they were just too close.

"You two are just cruel." Kathryn glared at the eldest Paris and youngest Janeway children, who had become quiet all of a sudden. "Now, that we've had two pregnancy announcements tonight, maybe it's time for a toast." She grabbed her glass from the table "To new beginnings, new arrivals and old friends" they all followed.

"By the way Paris, Janeway." She turned to KP and Miral "clean up that wine before it stains, for adults you two are so messy" they all roared with laughter at the de-ja-vu of the situation.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: I will write up that inside joke in case you were wondering. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Coming soon: Another Stubborn Janeway, AU future's end. When the four senior officer are stranded on 1996 Janeway and Chakotay learn the feeling isn't weird.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	10. Another Stubborn Janeway

**Another Stubborn Janeway.**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own voyager or characters except Melonie.**

 **Summary: AU future's end, When the four senior officer are stranded on 1996 Janeway and Chakotay learn the feeling isn't weird**

 **Author's note: Love Future's End coda's, don't know why any way this is really short but I hope you like.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

Using his acquired skills Tom Paris had secured accommodation for the four 24th century persons in a small hotel for the night. B'Elanna had struggled to get long range transporters up and running which meant they were stuck in 1996 until the morning. In any ordinary situation Kathryn Janeway would not have mined in fact she may have been intrigued to explore the area of Los Angeles but this was not ordinary this confinement on earth marked the first time she'd been away from her baby, Melonie, overnight. Yes, Melonie didn't see her parents will they were working and she had to be baby sat a lot but Kathryn, Chakotay and Melonie had never been away from each other throughout the night. Their little girl was NOT a peaceful sleeper, she was the opposite.

At the present moment Kathryn lay awake staring at the unfamiliar wall of her hotel room. She felt uneasy, as if she knew Melonie was in some sort of distress. Maybe she could call _Voyager_ and see.

Chakotay was also staring intently at the ancient wallpaper, he didn't want to worry his wife, he felt as if his little girl was in distress, maybe he should call up to _Voyager_ and double check.

As if someone switched a button the couple turned and stared at each other.

"Why are you still awake?" Kathryn whispered, knowing Tuvok and Tom were asleep in the other room.

"I could ask you the same thing" his wife raised her eyebrow and he instantly caved in "I'm worried about Melonie, I don't feel comfortable. Is that silly?" he questioned his uneasiness and was happy to see her shaking.

"To be honest, love. I was thinking the same. We should check up on her, just in case. I know I said vita calls only but…" she didn't finish as Chakotay had handed her, her combadge. "Janeway to _Voyager_ "

"Kim here Captain"

"Harry, could you put me through to whoever has Melonie please" the use of his first name soften the young man and without a word he put her through to Sam Wildman.

"Wildman here Captain" the young ensign sounded frustrated.

"How is Melonie? Call it strange but we felt she was in some sort of distress"

"No it's fine Captain I get that feeling all the time with Naomi and as far as Melonie is concered I think she's teething or knows her mommy and daddy aren't here. She is screaming up a storm"

"I can't apologise enough Samantha. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you. Is she nearby maybe she'll understand me."

"Of course Captain" there was muffled noises and then the screaming became very clear, they were absolutely deafening.

"Melonie, sweetheart it's mommy." Another scream was the only response

"Oh Melon calm down please for Daddy" the screaming stopped and whimpers replaced it. "That's my girl" however the triumph was short lived as she began crying and screaming again. The parents tried to coo her back to a calmed and sleepy state for a further 30 minutes.

"Hey, that's my girl. Shhh time for sleep time" Kathryn cooed, as Melonie gurgled tiredly. A sigh was also heard and the two assumed it was Sam's sigh of relief.

"Thank you captain, commander. Enjoy your night Wildman out" the two smiled and flopped back on the bed, they had since moved to the bottom, in relief.

"This is your fault" Chakotay announced tiredly, Janeway snapped her head round offend "Well I am not the stubborn one am" he scooped her up in his arm and pulled the duvet on top of them. Kathryn smiled and giggled a little before speaking

"That's just what you need, _another stubborn Janeway_ " the two chuckled before relaxing and falling into a deep sleep, happy knowing their little girl was safe and sound.

=/\=

 **Author's note: This came to me after I watched 'Future's end' which was at like 2 in the morning so it's strange. I don't have a beta by the way so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Coming soon: Q meets The Janeway Twins, title says it all really. Q returns 1 year to find his Darling Kathy has added to her 'litter'**

 **That-geek-in-hat**


	11. Q meets the Janeway Twins

**Q meets the Janeway Twins**

 **Pairing: J/C J/Q (friendship, of sorts)**

 **Rating:**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own** ** _Voyager_** **or it's characters. I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Summary: Title says it all really, Q returns 4 years after Q2 to find his darling Kathy as added to her 'Litter'**

 **Author's note: Not a lot to say except enjoy. This drabble has gone through several plot changes but I hope you enjoy.**

 **That-Geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

Kolopak Janeway sat calmly waiting for the doc to tend to his wounds. He and his twin sister had been planning this adventure for a long time. They had observed that one of the Jeffries tubes was rarely checked on because of its awkward position. The twins had decided this is where they would eat their stash of snacks that had been replicated and snuck out of the mess hall.

Erla however hadn't told her, slightly dimmer, brother to bring soft furnishings and decided she wouldn't share hers and that is how KP had ended up in Sickbay with grates in his knees and hands. A flash startled him a little.

"You there, where is Kathy?" the man asked KP rudely. The young boy blinked, creepily, and continued to stare at the wall. "I asked you a question. Are you incapable of speaking, boy? Where is my Kathy?" the greying man tried again but with no avail. Huffing he folded his arms and disappeared. Only to reappear right beside KP with a lolly in his hand. Kolopak's bright blue eyes lit up and the mysterious man figured it out.

"Okay, I'll tell you." KP groaned "Her name is Kathryn, by the way. She isn't here, why do you think I'd misbehave while she was on the ship? I'm smarter than that." The boy grinned as he held the lolly.

"KP!" Erla shouted entering the sickbay "Mom and Dad have told us not to speak to strangers especially Q." Erla stood arms folded and a mean look on her face.

"You are Q!" KP shouted throwing the lolly jumping off the bio bed but screeching because of his injuries.

"If I'd known Kathy had added to her litter, I would simply have sent a letter." Clicking his fingers he disappeared and cured the Janeway boy's injuries.

 **=/\=**

 **Author's note: I know the summary changed but this plot flowed better for me so I had to change as I wasn't happy. Hope it was good for you.**

 **Coming soon: A Moment in Sickbay, Shortly after Basics, AU. After overhearing a conversation between Captain and Commander, Harry has a moment in Sickbay with Kathryn.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	12. A Moment in Sickbay

**A Moment in Sickbay**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C, J/K friendship.**

 **Summary: Shortly after Basics, AU. After overhearing a conversation between Captain and Commander, Harry has a moment in Sickbay with Kathryn.**

 **Disclaimer: Voyager and characters aren't mine.**

=/\=

 _Kathryn Janeway was sat patiently in Tuvok's living quarters, she and Chakotay had decided to tell him their good news first. As he sat opposite of her placing Vulcan spiced tea in front of her her noticed her discomfort._

 _"_ _Tuvok, you know that you are a very dear friend to me don't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes Captain and I regard you the same." He replied as she stared at the cup of tea._

 _"_ _Well I know you like to be honest and blunt so I shall get to the point. I am pregnant. I am 12 weeks pregnant and in light of this, the baby's father and I have decided to get married and we would like you to do it." She smiled nervously as his eyebrow came back down to its normal position._

 _"_ _I do not understand Captain. Your fiancé is still on earth." Kathryn sighed at Tuvok's reminder of the man she had cheated on with Chakotay._

 _"_ _No Tuvok. The baby's father is Chakotay. We began a relationship on New Earth and when we returned we never expected to find I was pregnant. I…I don't agree with abortion, not one bit so we are going to make the best of this. You know how much I want to be a mother this is my chance. Deep down I know that…Mark has forgotten about and moved on. Tuvok?" she questioned as she finished rambling, her oldest friend had been scarily quiet._

 _"_ _Captain, I understand that you have strong maternal feelings however I want to caution you. Is this new and dangerous place safe to bring up a child?" seeing the fear on her face he changed his tune slightly. "I will marry you and the commander, when it to proceed?"_

 _"_ _3 days' time, we will be announcing it later today, and Tuvok not a word to anyone, not yet anyway" she smiled and patted his arm before leaving._

=/\=

The crew were happy to be back where they belonged, on _Voyager_ granted it had been a day or two. Ensign Harry Kim, was one of those happy crewmembers, was lying back in bed he wasn't usually one to struggle sleeping but…he had seen and heard things on Hanon IV that troubled him.

 _"_ _Are you cold, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked_

 _"_ _No, is everyone alright" she asked looking up revealing her tearstained cheeks, moving in front of her and taking her hands he smiled._

 _"_ _Kathryn, you don't need to blame yourself, the crew don't blame you. Be glad we are safe and together as a team." He gave her a reassuring smile._

 _"_ _But I broke my promise to get the crew, to get them home_ _ **and**_ _my promise to you, to stay healthy for the sake of our baby. I'm sorry" she had placed their hands together on her tiny bump._

 _"_ _I know love, but be glad we will have the opportunity instead blown to pieces, eh. Now come sit by the fire, you'll be warmer." Taking her hand in his._

 _"_ _I don't need a fire when I have you." She smiled lying her head on his shoulder and waiting for his arms to surround her. Looking up into his big brown eyes she hoped their child would have he told her how much he loved. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her_.

=/\=

Harry knew when they arrived back the two had rushed to sickbay and he had checked if she was still there and she was. He was worried, about his captain, her baby and of course the commander. He had liked the thought of another child aboard _Voyager_ he assumed Naomi would love another child to play with and Neelix loves spoiling her. Deciding sleep was impossible until he had talked to the Captain.

"Computer locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in Sickbay." The computer answered promptly. Grabbing a robe he tiptoed out his quarters and made his way to sickbay.

The lights were dimmed but he could see the captain and the Commander. She was still on the bio bed and he sat in chair holding her hand. Walking over Harry realised his captain wasn't asleep.

"Captain, are you okay?" he whispered. She was startled at first but calmed to see it was only young Harry Kim.

"Yes Ensign" she lied. Taking a deep breath Harry rephrased his question

"When I ask if you are okay I'm actually asking if you and your baby are okay" she sat up and looked shocked, nervous and disappointed that he had eavesdropped on her and the commander, "I didn't mean to hear you talking it's just…we all worry about you like you worry about us. I won't tell anyone, not even Tom, especially not Tom not how much he asks me if I know something." Her expression soften and she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I have experienced some unpleasant symptoms due to our time on Hanon IV, nothing for you to worry, this one" she placed her hand on her stomach "didn't react to well, due to this being the critical trimester. A little care from the doctor and _we'll_ be okay. Thank you for your concern" she smiled at him and smiled back, he was a caring young man and she felt guilty that he was here and not enjoying life as a young man on Earth.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry to have startled you and for eavesdropping" he apologised again and she smirked.

"Consider it forgotten but if I find out that it has entered the gossip stream you will be scrubbing plasma manifolds until this one is at least one." She joked her eyebrow raising slightly.

"Yes Captain" he nodded and turned to leave but then stopped and hugged his captain and to his surprise she hugged him back.

"Thank you Harry" she whispered before he left. Lying down again Kathryn smiled to herself, maybe Harry would be a good Godfather.

Harry smiled gleefully as he re-entered his quarters he felt relieved that his captain and her baby were okay and that she definitely had the Commander by her side. That night he slept like a baby.

 **Epilogue**

It was another two days before the doctor told Kathryn she could return to the bridge for some light work. The crew had been told that the Captain had contracted an infection and was unable to see anyone. However that would be blown over today when Kathryn and Chakotay announced their wedding and her pregnancy.

The couple were on the couch in her ready room. He was just perfecting the official invitations to the ceremony for selected members of the crew, senior staff plus Kes, Sam and Naomi and of course Neelix. She was going over what her ship wide announcement would contain, in her head. At 1000 hours the two got up and left for the bridge.

Not looking anyone in the eye Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay strode to the middle of the room. Tom exchanged looks with Harry, who knew what they were about to do and fought hard not to smile like an over excited child.

"This is your Captain. I am delighted to inform you that I am back on duty. I felt it important to inform you all _we_ are fine. Furthermore, the commander and I wish to invite you all to holodeck 1 in 3 days at 1600 hours to celebrate our…marital union. Individual invitations for the ceremony are being sent out promptly and we hope to see you all on the Holodeck. Thank You, Janeway out." Smiling satisfied she sat in her chair while Chakotay sent out the official invitations out via PADD.

Looking she saw Harry smiling and looking in her direction, she smiled back and winked discreetly at him. He was a good man.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked that. I kind of like the sort of mother/son relationship Kathryn and Harry have and I hope this was obvious in this. Let me know by leaving a review.**

 **Coming soon: Mom ate a human, after overhearing her parents Melonie gets a little confused.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	13. Mom ate a human

**Mom ate a human**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C, P/T**

 **Summary: After hearing her parents, Melonie gets a little confused**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Voyager_** **or its characters. I own plot and Melonie. I don't have a beta either so mistakes are my own.**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this little story. I know Melonie's speech might be a little advanced for her age but hey, Sci-fi.**

 **=/\=**

Melonie Janeway was super excited, it was a Friday and while her parents had to do an overnight shift on the bridge her god parents didn't. Hence the excitement, Uncle Tom was her favourite person aboard _Voyager_ , excluding her parents and Naomi of course, because while he could be serious and mean he was mainly fun and always showing her the wonders of the 20th century. It just so happened that tonight he had promised to watch an old movie called _Beauty and the Beast_ by this huge company called _Disney_ , having been ecstatic all week Kathryn and Chakotay were glad to get several hours rest from their daughter who had been practically bouncing off the walls since she had been told the 'good' news

Arriving promptly at Tom's quarters she jumped excitedly waiting for him to answer.

"Lieutenant Paris, evening, we do have to rush but here is her usual bed-time things don't let her sleep without Marnie, the dolphin, and good luck." Janeway informed the young man.

"Oh and bed by 8 we don't want a grumpy Melonie tomorrow" Chakotay added as he and his wife walked away.

=/\=

Once inside Melonie found Harry and B'Elanna on the sofa waiting there was popcorn and water on the table for them all to share. Melonie smiled she liked B'Elanna lots and Harry was nice.

"Hey there, you coming to watch this movie?" B'Elanna pointed to a seat beside and watched the little girl run over and jump onto the seat.

"Wait a minute Miss Janeway, pyjamas first and what about Marnie, doesn't she want to see the movie." Tom teased but got a mini version of the death glare.

"Marnie is a he" she corrected grabbing her pj's and skipping into the other room.

"We're in for a tough time with her if she is anything like her mother." Harry mused the others laughing knowing it was true.

The movie wasn't exactly what the three adults would normally watch and were able to spot loads of plot holes and inefficiencies but just gave each other knowing looks instead of ruining it for the little girl who was totally mesmerised by it. As the movie credits rolled Melonie was too tired.

"Belle is pretty, my mom is pretty" Melonie suddenly announced

"I suppose she is Melon." Harry agreed not knowing what to say.

"Why do people call me Melon? I like it" she, again randomly asked. Tom smiled and explained to his goddaughter that Naomi had called her that at their first meeting and it had stuck.

"Ok missy, bed time" B'Elanna reached for the girl who was sitting on Tom's knee.

"My Mom ate a human" she really was one for saying random things "I heard her and Daddy said that he was happy and didn't mind if she was sick at night for nine months. Why did my mom eat a human?" the three stared at each other, they knew what was actually happening but how did they answer that question.

"Why don't you tell us what you heard and we can help you figure it out eh?" Tom suggested hopefully and was thankful to see her nodding.

=/\=

 _It was Thursday night, Kathryn and Chakotay were both exhausted and not just from their jobs. Melonie, their three year old daughter, was becoming increasingly difficult as her movie night with Uncle Tom, Harry and Auntie B'Elanna approached._

 _Kathryn sat up quite gloomily in bed she had seen the doctor for an emergency after spending a large amount of the previous few nights vomiting._

 _"_ _Are you alright? Did you eat something bad, one of Neelix' failed culinary concoctions" he teased as she handed him a PADD with the doc's report of her health on it. His smile growing and growing._

 _"_ _Kathryn, this is great, you clearly didn't eat anything that bad, eh" he joked but turned serious when her expression read 'seriously unimpressed' "What's wrong?" he asked pulling an arm around her._

 _"_ _Night Owl Syndrome is the problem. My 'eating' habits are going to cost us all sleep" she groaned shoving herself don into the pillow._

 _"_ _Well we will have a beautiful human at the end dear. What is this Night owl Syndrome?" he tried to be positive but then realised he had no idea what 'Night Owl Syndrome' is._

 _"_ _The second born in my family causes the female to have night sickness for the entire process and normally the child moves during the night, all night." He looked as if was about to say something but she stopped him "It doesn't matter the gender I've 4 paternal aunts and each one has at least two kids, the second born being a night owl. No matter what the gender, Aunt Martha had a girl second time round and Aunt Joanie a boy and both had to be sedated several times due to the fact they had to practically sleep in the bathroom in fear of being sick again." She rambled as he began to chuckle._

 _"_ _It will be fine, when my mother was with my sister she had the same problem, I used to think she was being punished for eating a person, now then go to sleep" he soothed stroking her hair "my cannibal" he added getting a sharp jab in the ribs_

=/\=

The three adults had three completely different looks on their faces. Harry looked slightly disgusted, the thought of the Captain and Commander having sex was like thinking of his mom and dad having sex, Tom had mischievous grin on his face, he could start the betting pools early this time round and if she was gonna be grouchy that would be extra chances, B'Elanna's expression was difficult to read, it was clearly happy but also concerned maybe because she knew Tom would cause trouble with teasing and bloody betting pools.

"Is my mommy ok. She won't be killed for eating someone, will she?" the little girls big blue eyes bulged, she was so innocent and oblivious but she knew how to kick butt and solve things adults had difficulties with.

"No of course not Melon, she is going to be fine and I'm sure your parents will tell you all about it when the time comes but I wouldn't get too over excited around her for a while, okay." B'Elanna answered positively holding her goddaughter close, something she never imagined she would do, a child in her arms that is. Melonie and her godparents were close, Tom was her favourite if she wanted to do something fun like watching movies or pranking but B'Elanna was better at hugs and just talking, if she couldn't talk to her mom that is.

"I'm tired now, can I go to bed now?" she asked and Harry lifted her up and carried her to the other room where a bed was made up for her.

"Tom can we at least speak to the Captain and Commander before you announce it on the gossip stream, please for her sake" B'Elanna pointed to the room where Melonie was to sleep. Tom gave her a guilty look that said 'Oops, I kinda already have' the half Klingon groaned and through a pillow at her new boyfriend and stormed out.

=/\=

The Next morning Kathryn and Chakotay arrived at 0700 to pick up their bundle of joy. Once inside they sat patiently and Melonie skipped in, she hugged her daddy and then her mommy but this hug was a lot gentler.

"She was an angel, after the movie she went straight to bed." Tom lied slightly, Melonie knew this but the look her godfather gave her she knew to stay quiet.

"Marnie says she'd like to stay with B'Elanna next time and I have to be with Marnie." Melonie announced suddenly.

"Where is B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked noticing the chief engineer was not there.

"She left last night, after she called Uncle Tom a…lying, nosy, self absorbdeded PetaQ, he must have done something really bad. What did you do?" Tom looked around the room and mumbled something like 'B'Elanna being B'Elanna'. The family left swiftly after giving their thanks to Tom.

=/\=

Although Kathryn and Chakotay tried to avoid working on weekends, it was sometimes unavoidable being the command team, Kathryn wanted to speak to Tom without little ears about so leaving her husband and daughter to play she rushed to her ready room.

"Janeway to Paris"

"Paris here, M'am" came the prompt reply.

"Report to my ready room, now" she ordered, hesitating she decided to call B'Elanna to her ready room also. Tom, who was on the bridge, arrived in an instant but B'Elanna, who was in engineering, took a little longer there was uncomfortable silence while the two waited.

"You wanted to see me Captain" B'Elanna walked in, inwardly groaning as she saw Tom.

"What happened last night?" she asked very plainly. "This morning my daughter was exceptionally careful, and when we returned she proceeded to treat me like an invalid, getting pillows and all sorts. So what happened?" she explained further at the two very suspicious pair.

"Captain, Melonie was worried about you…" Tom began

"She overheard you and got a little confused" Kathryn raised an eyebrow "she thinks that…" B'Elanna hesitated.

"She thinks you ate…a human." Tom finished, they both heard the frustrated sigh from their Captain.

"Alright but that doesn't explain the language which graced her ears, B'Elanna" the engineer looked at the floor.

"Tom decided to put the findings into the gossip stream and create a betting pool, I was angry because I knew you would want to wait at least twelve weeks in case…worst came to the worst. I should have been more careful, especially with Melonie around." B'Elanna confessed.

"Thank you for the concern, yes ordinarily we would want to wait but I assume that isn't an option, now" she glared at Tom "does Melonie know she is to be a big sister?" B'Elanna shook her head and proceeded to tell her what she had told Melonie and was then dismissed.

"Well unfortunately I can't take back your gossip, I am disappointed that you couldn't be more discreet for the sake of Melonie, you are aware that some people opposed the idea and I don't want Melonie to be upset by this" Tom looked extremely sullen and guilty "so I want you to revert any bets you win to Melonie and you will be on sickbay duty for…until this one is born" she raised and really wished she could take a picture of his face, right now. "Dissmissed" she finalized and he left head hung low ready to make his way to sickbay.

Kathryn knew at some point he would start grovelling and that is what she was hoping for.

"Janeway to Torres"

"Torres here"

"You'll be happy to know Tom is on sickbay duty until we have a new crewmember" she heard a laugh from B'Elanna.

=/\=

Returning to her quarters shortly after she smiled to see her husband being thrashed at Kadis-Kot, but there was a suspicion that he was letting her win.

"How comes you are so good at this game honey?" she asked her daughter kneeling beside her.

"Marnie, he was a galaxy champion in another life, he tells me how to win. Daddy is also really bad." Melonie smiled innocently, she was so imaginative, and the parents could only hope it wouldn't wear off as she aged.

"Right then, you won't mind if I borrow, the galaxy's worst Kadis-Kot player then" Smiling broadly she went into their bedroom and made sure the door closed.

"The ship knows I'm pregnant. I suggest we have one more appointment and tell Melonie." Kathryn blurted out not keen on leaving a three year old unsupervised for too long.

"Do I want to know how they know?" he asked hesitantly.

"Two words, Tom Paris" and after and a chaste kiss they went to go play with their daughter.

=/\=

To those who are wondering what happened to Mr Paris. When the captain entered her third trimester, he began to grovel, hoping she was more lenient, sufficive to say she was not but during his rounds in sickbay he overheard the baby would be a boy and therefore managed to win that bet, which was the biggest win. He was gutted when Kathryn reminded him they actually belonged to her eldest.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know in a review.**

 **Coming soon: ManWild and WayJane, a missing scene from** ** _Another time and Place_** **.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	14. ManWild and WayJane

**ManWild and WayJane**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: A missing scene from** _ **'Another time and Place.'**_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own** _ **Voyager**_ **or its characters. I don't have a beta so mistakes are mine.**

 **Author's note: Hope you like just a short scene**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

Melonie was on her way to see Tom and B'Elanna about a shuttle problem on her way there she saw the ginger/strawberry blonde hair (the two women had been arguing about this for years) she knew as Naomi's.

"You lost, W…Naomi" it was weird calling her by her first name, they hadn't done that for a long time.

"How do you know my name? Wait are you the strange woman from the future." Melonie smiled, blunt as always.

"Yes I is she. Are you lost then?"

"No I'm waiting for Seven, are you her daughter, she and the commander are dating now." A pang of anger surged through her body, but biting her tongue she smiled big and bright, just like her mother's.

"Well I better get going, ManWild." She smiled jumping up from her crouched position "God I miss you" she said out loud, hugging the little girl tightly.

"Do we know each other, are we friends, what's ManWild?" Naomi questioned.

"Yes, yes and it's your nickname, mine is WayJane. We were the only two kids on Voyager for 3 years and then my brother came along and then a further 2 years later the twins, Miral and the Borg children came on board. It was one packed ship. We drove the adults crazy, hiding in Jeffries tubes sneaking off into parts of the ship we shouldn't be in. On time we created a dog on the holodecks, he was an Irish Setter, he was called Warp Core, we had some laughs with him, I tell you." The little girl smiled at how much happier 'WayJane' looked talking about _Voyager_ and her childhood and felt jealous that she only had Icheb, Seven, Neelix and her mom to play with.

"Am I a captain in the future?"

"Can't tell you that, temporal prime directive, but what I shall say is that you are very happy with your life. We have had some brilliant times together with the other kids, known as Generation _Voyager._ Look Seven is here, I'll see you later ManWild." Receiving a hug from her best friend's younger duplicate

"Bye WayJane" Naomi shouted down the corridor as Melonie bounced down the corridor to the shuttlebay.

=/\=

 **Author's note: I had put in before but ended up deleting it, as it wasn't fitting, so I put it on its own. Does it work?**

 **Coming soon: By your Side, a direct continuation of '** _ **Oh Dear God'**_

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	15. By your Side

**By your side**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own voyager or its characters**

 **Summary: Direct continuation of** ** _'Oh dear god'._**

 **Author's note: If you do need a refresh of the story above it is chapter 6**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

 **"** Oh Kathryn" he repeated as he gently stroked her head. She buried her head into his chest and they stayed still for several moments.

"The doc says I'm just over a month and that he can't believe I haven't noticed. I…I just wanted to forget New Earth" she spoke once her sobbing subsided a little "I felt guilty, I know it's ridiculous to think he is waiting but a part of me still hangs onto that, I can return and be with Mark."

"So you regret…" he began but she placed a finger on his mouth.

"Don't say it, I have always wanted a child. I realised on New Earth I...I was scared so I wanted to get away, forget, that scared feeling. Do you understand?" she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Of course I do." gently his lips touched her forehead, in a comforting motion but soon she began to laugh, a giggle if you like.

"What is it?" he asked

"We are having a child, together" she smiled the euphoria of having a child kicking in.

"I know, I think it's a girl. I know it is early but I have a gut feeling we will have a beautiful girl, she'll have her mother's looks." They foreheads met, their smiles lit up the drab Starfleet designed room.

"I guess I feel it too. Now we do have to have a talk about the future. I mean living arrangements, names, duty shifts" he chuckled Kathryn was too adorable.

"Listen, why don't we just calm down, finish our shift and then talk about all that over dinner" he was of course right she nodded wiped tears from her face, freshened her face up with a little water from the replicator.

=/\=

The day was uneventful but Kathryn was glad to toe of her 2 inch heeled boots, they were killing her, padding through she peeled her uniform off and slid into a bath. Of course with a bath and pregnancy come tiredness, at least for Kathryn Janeway, and she succumbed to the sleepy feeling.

Chakotay collapsed onto his sofa, he was to be a father in about 30 weeks, he knew he had always wanted a child and was over joyed to know it would be with someone he loved. He hoped she would love him back at some point. Checking the time he got up and took a shower before changing into a blue shirt and brown slacks, something he had worn numerous times on new earth, making his way to the desk he decided he would love to propose to her,but knew that might make her uncomfortable, however after this dinner that might change. The right ring would of course tons of rations and he'd have to save up.

At 2000 hours he arrived and was pleased to see she had also shed her uniform into something more comfortable. They sat and ate slipping in to conversation easily.

"The crew's morale really has risen since we returned, a lot of people fought to get us back." Kathryn smiled as she finished her chicken soup.

"I know, Harry especially, Neelix had a real job on his hands, while we were away. Do you ever think about it?" Chakotay asked as he finished his mushroom soup.

"All the time, even if I don't want to, I wonder how our monkey friend is getting on, I like to imagine that it's moved into the house with its family, we never did learn its gender, did we?" She walked over to the replicator to recycle their dishes and he wandered to the couch area.

"I believe it was a he. He did warn you about the storm?" she smiled but argued a female could do that too.

"I really want coffee" she complained.

"Well you can't, unless we want an excitable baby." He chuckled

"It doesn't quite work like that but I suppose you're right. Now we have to discuss this." She turned to face him the other end of the couch legs crossed.

"The sooner you start weaning yourself off Coffee the easier it will get. We will have to tell the crew at some point, maybe the senior staff then the rest of the crew." He suggested

"Or we could let it slip to Tom and see how long it takes to circle the ship" she joked in attempt to lighten the mood since the recent tension entered.

"About 2 minutes, how are we planning to look after her?" the expectant parents had decided thoroughly it was a girl and were happy to refer to her as that.

"Well, I suppose we…I don't know Chakotay, I didn't think this far ahead. I know it would make more sense to extend my quarters into yours so we could live together, but marriage is generally frowned upon, by Starfleet, What do you want, so far all you have done is think of me. What about you?"

"Kathryn, you know what I want but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, however I want to be by your side through every second of our daughters life, the tantrums, the nightmares, the struggles and of course the achievements. I want us to be with each other 100%" looking at her, he saw the tears in her eyes but the unmistakable smile on her face, slowly she raised her hand to his cheek and pushed their forehead's together.

"Then I suggest we get married, nothing can, or will, stop me. I...I love you Chakotay" she said nervously with a secret confidence in her eyes.

"I love you too" their lips met and she could honestly say she'd never been happier. They talked more throughout the night deciding to wait until she was 12 weeks before getting married or telling the crew. The newly formed couple only had to wait one more month before announcing their brilliant news to the crew but what they didn't know was the distress and turmoil just around the corner.

=/\=

 **Author's note: What was that? Its supper fluffy and at times you grabbed a vomit bag, yeah I have to admit I did that too but hey, J and C are together which the main thing is. I think the next will be something a lot sadder so you might want some tissues, don't worry nobody dies**

 **Coming soon: Not always a clear course, Sometimes the clear course of life disappears and all that is left is a void. Kathryn struggles with the void.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	16. Not Always a Clear Course

**Not Always a Clear Course**

 **Rating: T, themes of depression and self-harm**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Summary: Sometimes the clear course disappears and all that is left is a void. Kathryn struggles the void.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own** ** _Voyager_** **or its characters. Don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Author's note: This is where I've sort of jiggled the episodes round. Basically '** ** _Once upon time'_** **happens before '** ** _night'_** **and is further in the series, this is AU but the general idea of the void is the same.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know how I did in the reviews.**

 **Thank you**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**

 **=/\=**

She sat there baby in her arms and stared at the darkness, it was a void, and she couldn't look away. To the crew the void was something they had to overcome, a challenge. To Kathryn it was something different. She could feel a void building around her swallowing her up from the inside, whispering things to her. It was making her paranoid, she had isolated herself from everyone in attempt to make them go away, let her breath, but they were like germs that used her loneliness against her, turned herself against herself.

When she was young she had this problem, Phoebe was the pretty one and Kathryn was the one her parents pushed to be great but sometimes it got too much. Even though it was so long ago she vividly remembers the red marks against her porcelain skin, the stinging sensation that use to shoot through every inch of her body, most of all she remembers the relief it gave, it was only for a few minutes but it was enough to calm her or tame the thoughts that threatened to swallow her up. Chakotay doesn't know, her daddy never found out and she didn't plan on telling her mom anytime soon, the week after finals she had claimed to be off with friends but had pushed herself to see someone and they really did help. It was now as she held her baby close to her she realises how relaxed her son made makes her feel.

As Anson cried she lifted him up and began to bounce ever so slightly, the back of his grow had tiny dashes of blood, when she noticed she rushed to their bedroom and changed him instantly recycling the stained baby grow, having her son settled she ran the cool water over her forearm, she hissed as the water contacted the wound.

"Kathryn, are you in here?" Chakotay shouted through she grabbed her robe and threw her trousers in the direction of the laundry container and walked out.

"I just got Anson to sleep and was going for a bath, you have excellent timing." She smiled "keep an eye on him will you" she pointed to their room before walking into the bathroom, the door closed and she keyed in a lock code.

=/\=

"How is my boy today?" Chakotay looked into the cot and smiled seeing their son calm and peaceful in his slumber, turning he took off his uniform, now clad in brown slacks and an off-white shirt he ordered an herbal tea and picked up a PADD.

20 minutes later he jumped up to Anson's cries. The little boy was wriggling around the cot his tiny face bright red and scrunched up. Picking him up carefully he walked around their quarters a little but this didn't stop him, Anson didn't smell so his diaper was not in need of changing, trying the rattle, which he was fascinated by and his cries subsided, next it dawned on him that Kathryn had been silent for the entire 20 minutes, normally he could hear her humming or talking to herself but today nothing.

Walking to the door he expected it to open, it didn't he hit the door lightly, at first gradually getting harsher still no answer. Placing their son in his high chair not far from the bathroom door he forced it open. She wasn't there, well he couldn't see her. The bath was filled and Kathryn lay there deep under the water, eyes closed, the world blocked out.

Kathryn herself didn't know what she was doing over the last few weeks she had begun to descend to her dark place. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, she couldn't bear to use the dermal regenerator she never had, they reminded her of her strength and how she had survived. She lay still as the water soaked each scar, bruise and fresh cut, she hated to admit how much it hurt.

Panicked Chakotay, reached into the water and grasped his wife gently pulling her up. She started to choke and splutter. She breathed heavily clutching her chest.

"What the hell were you doing Kathryn?" it came out harshly and she glared at him.

"Just give me the towel please" she snapped, surprising her concerned husband.

"Kathryn calm down. I'm just worried about you, you are ok aren't you?" he smiled handing the towel to her she moved her hand in a circular motion "I think we are past that, I have seen you naked before…" she glared and he stopped and turned.

"I'm fine just tired, I'm going for a nap, Anson has been grumpy all day and frankly I have a headache maybe he'd like to visit the doctor or Seven, he seemed to like her a lot" She suggested, her tone coming out irritated and forceful. He turned to face her, her face was refreshed but the dark circles were still visible.

=/\=

Kathryn heard the doors hiss shut and she burst into tears. She lay still in the middle of their bed and cried. Without thinking she scrambled to the panel behind her bedside table and pulled out the knife. She went blank for several moments, the tears falling and mixing with the blood on her redden skin. It went on for what seemed liked forever but in reality was only 4 or 5 minutes. Once done she threw the knife back and lay down her wet hair sticking to her face and back.

=/\=

"Hello, Melon" he shouted out in B'Elanna's quarters.

"Chakotay. How are you and this little one?" the half-Klingon smiled at her eldest friend.

"We are fine but I'm about to ask a favour, I just caught Kathryn, I think she…was trying to drown herself. I'm so worried and I don't know what to do…" he began but she grinned knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Go to your wife Chakotay. Melon look who came to join the party" B'Elanna called taking the little baby into her arms, he wasn't her godson like Melonie was her goddaughter but she still loved him dearly.

"Daddy!" she ran through her auburn hair plaited behind her, she jumped into his arms "I love you and mommy, even though she shouts sometimes."

"She loves you too, lots and lots just like I do. Now be a good girl for Auntie B'E and look after your brother." He kissed her forehead.

=/\=

Entering the quarters he was greeted by silence. He ordered soup for himself and Kathryn, mushroom and chicken respectively, then went to their room. She lay there in their bed peaceful at last he moved back through but backtracked his steps, taking a double take he saw the blood by her arms. Gingerly he pulled at the towel and found multiple scars and bruises on her back and he could only assume the continued on to her front.

"Kathryn, love, wake up" it was meant to be a call but sounded more like a plea, she stirred and turned over, slowly her eyes opened. Her arms moved at warp speed, she couldn't let him see.

"I thought you were taking Anson out" she tried.

"I saw Kathryn, why are you hiding from me?" he asked.

"It's weak, a last resort. I haven't done it since my finals at Starfleet Academy, my parents kept pushing and pushing, they never found out Chakotay. I'm sorry, I scared you" her body shook with sobs again and pulled her close instantly stroking her hair.

"You don't need apologise, you just need to promise to a) talk to someone, whether that is me or the doctor and b) give me the…" he stopped not being able to say it out loud. "I want you to be safe, you understand don't you?" he looked down and she looked up her blue eyes had lost their spark but he had vowed to help her through sickness and in health because in real life it isn't always a clear course.

=/\=

This was not the last breakdown Kathryn had during the crew's time in the void however none had been as bad as the first.

Kathryn began talking to the doctor about her depression and after 6 months he was happy she was at some state of normality, she was brighter and Chakotay was glad to see his wife so happy.

They sat on couch one evening, Anson on his chest and Melonie curled up to her mother. Kathryn looked up and smiled.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too, and if you ever need help again come to me straight away no matter what" she nodded before gently placing her head on his shoulder.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: So this took a long time to right as I wanted it to be right. I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it. I know the next one is a little sad but the next one is, hopefully, funny.**

 **Coming soon: The tale of Voyager's Dog, Two best friend, a devious plan and a really smart holo-pet result in nearly losing** ** _Voyager's_** **newest crewmember.**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	17. The Tale of Voyager's Dog

**The Tale of Voyager's Dog**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Summary:** **Two best friend, a devious plan and a really smart holo-pet result in nearly losing** ** _Voyager's_** **newest crewmember.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except the plot and Melonie Anson and of course the dog.**

 **Author's Note: Just some ManWild and WayJane silliness.**

 **=/\=**

Melonie and Naomi sat patiently as they watched the doctor. They were supposed to making and discussing notes on their class but secretly had been making notes on his daily routine and had been doing so for several weeks.

"Right, I think I'll hear Melonie first. I expect this to be exemplary." He spoke turning to face them. Melonie and Naomi exchanged glances.

"Yes doctor. Since the medical arts began the human race has thrived to make it better and more efficient to help the injured and dying. One of the biggest improvements is the medical tricorder it was first used…" as Melonie began her speech, Naomi snuck into the hologram's office and collected the Holo-emitter.

"This was a great success as it allowed any injured to be checked on away missions" as she saw the thumbs up she jumped from her seat and handed the PADD to the doctor "I wish I could read more but we will be late for our shuttle lessons with uncle Tom." She walked to the door before leaving they turned and bid the doctor goodbye.

=/\=

Arriving at Holodeck two they called for Warp Core's programme. 'Man-Way-beta-two' they downloaded the programme into the emitter and made their way to Melonie's quarters.

"Here it is." Naomi called as she pulled the black material from under the young Janeway's bed. Stuffing it away, hidden from site.

"Hello Girls. What shall it be today?" Neelix greeted.

"Where's my brother. You are looking after him." She did her best 'Janeway Glare'

"Of course, he is here in this very smart chair." Neelix admitted very easily, just like they knew he would "I'll be looking after you two tonight as well." This made the two best friends smile, Neelix was easy to get past.

=/\=

"Right three behave for Neelix and we'll see you in the morning" Kathryn kissed both Anson and Melonie and gave Naomi a hug. It was fairly boring being looked after by Neelix, he'd play Kadis-Kot and badly at that then put everyone to bed.

"So you know what time we got to do this?" Melonie whispered

"Yes, 0200 is probably the quietest time" lying their heads down, they got some sleep.

=/\=

At 0200 the two woke up, carefully picked Anson up and carried him to the main room, activating the dog they had programmed him to be quiet and not bark, fetching the black material they attached the boy to the dog and released him.

They were able to track him so he wouldn't get too lost, their faces lit up as the signal to tell them he was detected remained unlit, it was a very cleverly devised plan, for such young children but growing up around scientists had many advantages. The girls watched in excitement as their dog wondered the ship carrying a baby on his back.

=/\=

Kathryn sat back in her chair, she would be glad to have the children out the quarters for the night a chance to catch up with her husband. The shift had only started 20 minutes ago but had been extremely dull, so she had retired to her ready room to catch up on reports. They were all straight forward and before long she realised it was nearly 0230 hours.

"Captain to the bridge" Chakotay's voice rang out.

=/\=

The two girls had been forced to follow their dog via Jeffries tubes, he had somehow managed to reach the escape pods, and it was now a race to stop him.

"Look he's in one already, how is that even possible it's a dog" Naomi stopped, looking at the PADD.

"What should we do, it's too late. Bye Anson" she mumbled sitting back.

"Follow me, I know where we can go." Naomi took charge and headed up.

=/\=

"Report!" she commanded.

"One of the escape pods has been released, there is one life sign and I think I'm picking up the doc's holo-emitter" Harry informed her.

"Right tractor it in. Computer who launched the escape pod?" she asked the computer sitting down

"Anson Janeway" the computer answered, the Captain and Commander sprung from their seats.

"Sickbay to the bridge"

"My holo emitter has gone missing. I'd like to request Tuvok get a search team…"

"He isn't even a year old, how?" Chakotay looked around

"Escape pod re-established" the computer informed everyone.

"I'll answer both questions, Computer locate Naomi Wildman and Melonie Janeway" the computer informed them they were in a Jeffries tube and Kathryn walked to the port.

Two girls tumbled onto the bridge. One holding the PADD and the other a leash. They looked up smilingly innocently.

"Hello, mommy. How's your shift going?" Melonie greeted sitting up.

"Melonie, Warp core's on the move again. He is heading to another escape pod" Naomi panicked springing up.

"Chakotay, go get our son, these two are going back to Neelix'." The four went to the turbo lift as the doors closed Tom and Harry burst out laughing, it was only when Tuvok coughed loudly alerting them of his presence.

"You are both senior officers, your emotional outburst is not required" he sat down in the Captain's chair.

=/\=

The next morning Anson was settled in his mother's arms and Warp core deactivated and hidden in the deepest reaches of Voyager's database.

"I am disappointed in you two. What did you think you were doing?" Kathryn began.

"How did a 3 and 4 year old programme a dog? And steal a holo-emitter?" Chakotay continued

"Naomi, Melonie I can't believe you could be so devious. Naomi, you won't be getting any holodeck time for the next 3 months" Samantha looked down on the girls, punishing her daughter.

"Samantha, I agree. Melonie there is to be no holodeck time for three months. I also believe you owe apologies to the doctor, Tom **and** Neelix you are both to conduct letters to each of them and deliver them personally." Chakotay nodded before turning away.

"You are dismissed" her sharp tone alerted the girls how angry she was with them.

"I want to apologise captain, on Naomi's behalf, she shouldn't…" Kathryn held up her hand

"I have a strong feeling that they were both to blame equally." Kathryn reassured the fellow mother.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Happy, Happy and hopefully a little funny. Next one is sort of linked to the final line in _'Dinner with Generation Voyager'_**

 **Coming Soon:** **You are so messy, B'Elanna and Kathryn are having a bit of a girl's night in as their husbands are off world. Who should interrupt?**

 **That-geek-in-a-hat**


	18. Three Stange and Curious Girls

**Three Strange and Curious Girls**

The planet had been checked and doubled checked, it had to be 100% safe. A routine away mission had been prepared however it was actually quite special because some of _Voyager's_ children were going along too. Neelix had been happy to be chief babysitter for said 'away mission'. It was safe to say the children were very excited.

=/\=

At 0500 Kathryn Janeway and her husband, Chakotay, got a rather rude awakening from their eldest, Melonie, who was the most excited and enthusiastic Janeway child. It was very clear she wanted to be just like her mom one day, Starfleet Captain extraordinaire.

"You have to get up now mom. You have to do my hair like yours used to be before you cut it, do you know how long that may take." She wheedled lying in between her parents, facing her mother.

"Melonie, you don't have to be at the shuttle bay until 0830. That's a while away. Anyway there's still at least an hour until the alarm goes off so go back to bed" Kathryn spoke softly, quite groggily in fact.

"Urgh fine! I'll go have a shower then. I'll have a bath later, as a treat because I'll have done brilliantly on the away mission" with that she literally bounced off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Chakotay chuckled it was considerably muffled by his pillow but this didn't stop his wife prodding him in the back.

"We can remind her of this when she's a teenager, right?" Kathryn mumbled turning over and settling back into a light sleep.

=/\=

By 0700 the _Voyager_ children were all happily eating breakfast at the Janeway's breakfast table. Naomi, Melonie and Mezoti chatting away with little Miral and Kolopak trying to join in, unsuccessfully. Erla was content in avoiding the food her father was trying to get her to eat and Anson, well he was sulking. Kathryn could see her son crossed legged on the couch and rolled her eyes, he was the moodiest.

"Anson, go and get dressed please." She cocked her head to his bedroom door as she secured the pins into Melonie's long hair. The little boy shook his head.

"I don't wanna go" he whined, flopping back onto the grey couch.

"That's fine sweetheart, but we have an alpha shift so you'll have to stay here on the ship with Seven as you're babysitter." He sat up and shrugged his shoulders, he quite liked Seven "and Icheb" she added as an afterthought, smiling to herself as he leapt up sprinting to his room. It was common knowledge that Icheb was not popular among the other children, Naomi and Mezoti the only ones very good at tolerating his insightful comments when it came to the freedoms of childhood. She leaned down kissing the top of Melonie's head signalling she was done. Shyly Mezoti moved in front of her captain and beamed when the mother of four mindlessly began braiding her lighter hair.

"Thank you Captain" she smiled when her hair was finished. The three girls linked arms and waited by the door. Anson was now dressed and sulkily stood beside them. Kathryn kissed Chakotay goodbye, much to the disgust of the children, then pointed them to the doors.

=/\=

By 0800 those going on the away mission were gathered in the conference room being briefed. Neelix stood proudly with the children, who were all standing equally as proud, listening to the Captain explain what everyone's duties were.

"That's all for now but even though Neelix is in charge of the children, everyone stay alert, you know what they're like" she smiled at the voices of agreement that chorused round the room. At 0830 they were off. Two shuttles, the delta flyer was one it carried the children Neelix and Tom, they flew out of the shuttle bay and toward the planet.

=/\=

It was a relatively dry terrine, not many minerals but plenty of plants and 'vegtables'. Neelix kept his herd of children close but it wasn't long before the three girls got a little more curious.

"Now you see this Anson, this is Meetal and it can't be eaten raw, if you do it can cause serious swelling to the mouth and possibly the windpipe" Neelix explained to the raven haired boy as they crouched on the ground.

"Where's Melonie gone?" he smiled innocently, knowing well that they had wandered off and the Talaxian was yet to notice.

"Well she and the other two are…" he turned to see no other children "Come on, there's some foot print's we'll try that way."

Said three girls had actually gone in the opposite direction. Naomi had seen, what she thought was Tom and headed towards him, the other two in tow, to find it was a tree. Neelix and Anson had disappeared when they turned back.

"What do we do now?" Naomi stood under the tree in attempt to get some shade. As Melonie was about to reply the ground shook causing the girls to leap closer. They fell to the ground heads bumping together, Naomi's incisor's colliding with the side of Melonie's head, and a bright light encased them, their screams being engulfed quickly.

=/\=

Neelix and Anson had not found the girls, it had been 20ish minutes since they had started and were due at the meet point at any minute.

"Neelix to Paris" he hung his head as he did so.

"Paris here"

"Tom…I can't find the girls. I turned my back for a minute and they were gone" he heard the young man sigh heavily and then shout a few orders out.

"Just be glad the Captain did not come with us." He snipped back before cutting the line swiftly. The young Janeway hugged his friend

"Don't worry Neelix, we'll find them. You know what they're like" he smiled and it made the Talaxian feel a little better. They trudged back to the meet point to find everyone present.

"Alright new plan people. Team one that way" Tom pointed north "Team Two this way, Neelix return to the ship with one of the shuttle's, Delta flyer will be big enough for us all to get back." Tom turned to Neelix.

=/\=

The landed with a harsh thud on a forest floor, Melonie had a gash from Naomi's incisors, Naomi had landed on her arm, and finally Mezoti had a bruised cheek from an unfortunate collision with Melonie's thin, and boney shoulder. They groaned together before taking a deep breath and lying on the woodland below them. Their eyes were heavy so the three girls simply closed them. When they woke it was cooler and lighter, a weary Mezoti sat up and looked around she tapped her com badge with little success. She tapped her friends on the shoulder until they woke up.

"My head hurts" Melonie croaked her hand lightly reaching for the gash. Mezoti stood shouting out at the pain in her arm.

"Where are we?" Naomi mumbled as she searched for her bag, which she had taken on the away mission. "Found it" she pulled out a tricorder and began scanning the area.

"Is your arm okay? Naomi scan Mezoti's arm, it might be as accurate but…" stopped as they heard something, a bark? Not knowing where they were Naomi shoved the tricorder back into the bag.

"Can you hear that? It sounds like a dog" Naomi asked, as she looked out into the forest. A dog suddenly jumped out and licked her face, she shrieked but started giggling quickly.

"That looks like Molly" Melonie voiced recognising the dog as an Irish setter. They jumped when a woman's voice shouted for 'Jefferson'. Not long after a small woman with greying hair appeared, her clothes were different, something out of Tom's 20th century movies.

"What is your name? What are your intentions" Mezoti pushed herself up bracing a defensive stance.

"Hello honey, I'm sorry about Jefferson, mind of his own that one" she smiled, Mezoti could have sworn she saw Captain Janeway. "I…what happened to the three of you" she gasped as their battered and bruised appearance. She took out a phone, the girls jumping back slightly "It's not going to hurt you, I'm calling my husband, Henry, and he'll get us to the hospital"

"NO!" the girls chorused "We don't like hospitals, it's not that serious anyway. If you want to help you could just take us somewhere safe so that we can, call our people, family that is" Mezoti reasoned.

"Alright, I've four kids I know how hospitals are but it's an hour's walk so henry is still being called. You have a nasty gash there" she pointed to Melonie's head.

"You look like my mom" Melonie was a little concussed, she smiled and Shannon saw a little of her own daughter, Saoirse. Shannon called Henry before offering her hand to the little girl, who had horn-like features on her head. Shannon and the girls walked a little to a clearing before sitting down, and watching for Henry's car. As they did this Shannon introduced herself, trying to ignore the paling complexations of the three young girls, what was wrong with Janeway?

=/\=

Neelix stood timidly in front of the Captain's desk. She had yet to enter but when Tom had told her initially she had paled and gripped the commander tightly. He could tell she was not just angry, she was scared too. The Captain strode in and sat down, she did not speak to him, she simply studied him with steel blue eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you Neelix. This was probably the biggest responsibility of the entire mission, I'm not going to blame, spirits know I'm not trying to do that, the three girls have three unique and ambitious minds and it wouldn't surprise me to find that they saw something shiny and just _had_ to investigate. However you should have taken that into consideration"

"Thank you Captain. I can't possibly apologise enough, I've been trying to work out when they left, I suspect it was when I introduced the Meetal, I did talk for quite a while." Neelix mused glancing at the floor several times. Kathryn nodded pinching the bridge of her nose.

"All right Neelix don't drive yourself down with this, join Tuvok and see if you can help plot some search parameters. Dismissed" As soon as he left, Chakotay entered PADD in hand.

"Did I make a mistake? I should have gone with that away team, I know what they're like I…"

"Kathryn you just told Neelix not drive himself down so don't you do it either. We will find them, the planet has no life signs and as smart as they are they can't have found a way to leave the planet" as he spoke he walked round to her and held her as when she stood. He kissed the top of her head and welcomed her into his embrace.

"I just need them to be safe, I'm their Captain and Melonie's mother, I should be able to protect them. I swear Melonie is never leaving my sight ever again" she mumbled into his chest

"They will be safe, they're smart and curious girls" he spoke softly as he lifted her head and wiped the stray tears that fell down her cheeks.

=/\=

As they walked to the car it struck the older woman she didn't know their names.

"What are your names?" she smiled.

"I'm Naomi, and that's Melonie and Mezoti" Naomi was still tired and sore so her introductions were quiet and quite shy.

"Mezoti? That's a unique name" Shannon commented opening the car door.

"I am a unique individual" Mezoti bowed her head slightly as she jumped into the large vehicle. Shannon thought it strange they didn't know how to secure a seat belt, it made her wonder what kind of place they came from. Henry eyed her suspiciously when she got in but to hide her concerns simply smiled and said 'Home'. The silence got too much for henry and so he turned on the radio.

 _"_ _Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet"_ the somewhat calming tones of Adele filled the big car, causing the three 24th century girls to yelp.

"Never heard this new Adele song, our Saoirse loves it" Henry laughed.

"Who is Adele?"

"Who's our Saoirse?" were the first two questions the girls asked. Melonie was in the middle and she beckoned her friends in.

"I think Adele is an entertainer, like Captain Proton instead she sings and people know her." She informed them

"Right like some of the opera's the doc sings?" Naomi quizzed, Melonie slowly shook her head, trying not to cause any more pain.

"Like those songs daddy picks out for the command 'meetings'. Michael Bubble" she kept her voice low but the sarcasm was evident when she mentioned her parents meetings, which were really just dates.

"Got it." Naomi and Mezoti nodded before settling back. Taking in the different songs that continued to flow out of the radio.

=/\=

Kathryn sat back on her couch two year olds, Erla and Kolopak crawling into her lap. She instinctively held them close to her.

"Don't worry mommy, Melon be back soon" Kolopak smiled his blue eyes glowing with hope and love, he was a very sensitive boy, Chakotay said it was like having a betazoid around. Kathryn thought he'd make a great councillor or Doctor.

"I miss Melon. She can't read to me now" Erla curled into her mom's side and happily sighed when Kathryn delicately stroked her raven like hair, silky and black, Chakotay smiled when he entered his son on his shoulders.

"Move up, room for two more" he smiled pretending to fall on top of them. Kathryn's laugh rang out and sets of dimples appeared.

"Do you think they're scared? Do you think they're having fun?" Anson mused aloud.

"I think they're missing us but are being incredibly stubborn, a certain red head in particular" Chakotay looked to his wife before continuing "and I think they are being incredibly smart"

"Yeah, so smart they got themselves lost" Anson sniggered receiving a cushion square in his face, Erla pouting fiercely at him.

=/\=

The girls were in no way having fun. They were sitting in 2015 with Melonie's ancestors, having their injuries tended to. It was painful and possibly worse than having to go to sickbay.

"Stop fidgeting, dear" Shannon repeated for the 1000th as she cleaned up Mezoti's cheek.

"It hurts, the doctor's medical lectures are…" she stopped herself and jumped off her seat "my injuries have been treated efficiently. Thank you" she rushed off.

Naomi and Melonie were sat with Henry, eating cookies and drinking milk. The two young girls had sat closely together, whispering. Henry watched them, there was something about Melonie that made him suspicious and the other two girls made those suspicious rise, who had horns and some form of electronics on their faces. Said girl came through her face strong and serious, his wife entered a glare on her face told him that she had to talk to him.

"We have to find a way home." Mezoti hissed when the adults left the room.

"How?" Naomi huffed

"We could use the com badges as a beacon" Melonie suggested

"That might work with a boost from the tricorder's" Naomi elaborated.

"We aren't in the same time frame as we once were, but if we used my nods it might create a higher signal." Mezoti pointed out.

"It might get the attention of a time ship if we use Mezoti's borg technology" Naomi pointed out.

"Captain Braxton really has no easy job with us Janeway's" Melonie giggled.

=/\=

In the kitchen of the Janeway home Henry and Sharon were drinking coffee, what else. They both had their suspicious.

"Melonie. It's like having an eight year old Saoirse around again, she just reminds of someone else…but I don't know who" Shannon spoke quietly.

"I know what you mean Shan, and the other two what…they have something alien like something I'd find in a book, I mean not knowing Adele I thought all girls loved that music. What do we do?"

"Well we are going to get some answers" Henry tapped his mug on the countertop. Quietly they made their way through the hall.

 _"_ _Ow, be careful. B'Elanna and the doctor won't be happy if you burn my nods out." Mezoti hissed_

 _"_ _Sorry, shouldn't Naomi do this she is a certain Klingon's best friend" Melonie laughed_

 _"_ _Urgh, hey I like engineering, the warp core calms me down. Anyway Janeway aren't you supposed to be in charge little miss command teams daughter" Naomi quipped at her friends._

All Shannon and Henry could do was stare at each other. Janeway? Klingon? Warp Core? Command team? All of sudden they felt nervous to open that door.

"Mom, dad what are you doing?" Saoirse asked when she came in from school.

"Well honey, your mom found three injured girls on her walk and well they're in there" Shannon smiled

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you are out here" their son, Eddie pointed out. Walking past them and into the room.

"Edward Marcus Janeway, and you are" it was clear he was more forward than his parents and without thinking Melonie jumped up and held her 'command' stance with one small extended hand.

"Melonie Taya…"

"Kole." Naomi interrupted nudging her friend slightly. "It's a pleasure." Naomi nodded. Something clicked in Mezoti's head and she realised that this must be Edward Janeway the first, he was if the history books were right going to be the first Janeway to Space.

"What are those things on your head?" Saoirse, the slightly younger one asked, Naomi sighed loudly and thanked spirits Miral wasn't with them.

"It's a bone defect, runs in my family. It only happens to the very special of us." She smiled, feeling proud of her improvisation skills. It was very quiet until the two Janeway teens complained of hunger so Henry left with them.

"Who are you, I feel I know you but you're a child" Shannon knelt beside Melonie looking into the eyes that ghosted her own.

=/\=

 _Voyager_ shook as Kathryn and Chakotay arrived on the bridge.

"Report" The captain demanded as she struggled to her chair.

"A rift just opened and…we're being hailed Captain" Harry informed her then following her next order to put it on screen.

"Captain Janeway, we meet again. Please explain the borg encoded signal coming from a federation combadge." Captain Braxton demanded

"Erm…what?"

"2015, what have you been doing?"

"The girls, we lost three crewmembers, my daughter and her friends. They must be creating the signal. Are you going to bring them back?" She sighed a sigh of relief

"Children. Children are creating this signal" he exasperated before switching the link and disappearing back into the rift.

"They were being clever thank the spirits" Chakotay whispered to his wife.

=/\=

Melonie looked at the woman who held the look of her own mom. She smiled

"You would never believe me if I told you Mrs Shannon Janeway but I have to say it is an honour to meet you and…thank you" the girls' temporary beacon beeped loudly.

"What is that?" she asked

"Erm…well again you wouldn't believe us but…Melonie the signal has been detected, we're going home." Naomi pulled at her friend's arm. A blue light then encased them and the device on the dining table. Leaving Shannon alone in her home completely bewildered.

=/\=

The three girls reappeared on _Voyager's_ bridge, where to very angry parents stared at them, silently killing them with their looks. Seven and Sam rushed onto the bridge looking equally as annoyed.

"State your intentions. Why did you leave Neelix'" Seven demanded, Melonie stepped forward.

"Mommy, I met her" the little girls eyes glowed as she stared at her mother, then Kathryn's expression softened

"Who?"

"Shannon O'Donnell and she is as wonderful as you always thought she would be" the little girl wrapped her arms round the small frame that was her mother, all harsh feelings aside Kathryn embraced her daughter. Chakotay couldn't help the smile that graced his lips when he saw Kathryn and Melonie.

"Why did you stray from your temporary guardian" Seven demanded once more.

"I thought I saw Tom…but it was a tree." Naomi answered honestly

"You look a lot like her despite the two of you sharing very little DNA" Mezoti pondered out loud "Henry too, and Edward the 1st" Mezoti added.

"Just how many Janeway's did you meet?" Tom piped up from his station at the front of the bridge

"Four, Shannon, Henry, Edward and Saoirse. She asked about Naomi's incisors and Naomi improvised saying it was a bone defect, very clever." Melonie answered quickly. "We should go to sickbay, my head is still quite painful and we know Naomi's arm needs to be fixed properly. I'm sorry we ran off but we were curious." She looked to the ground before linking arms with her friends and heading towards the 'lift.

"We should find that Adele song we heard on the radio" Mezoti suggested as the doors closed. Seven shot her captain a look.

"Don't worry Seven, they aren't getting away that lightly, we just need to think about it for a while." She glanced at her husband and her eyes shifted to the ready room. Sam apologised on Naomi's behalf before leaving for sickbay with the former Borg drone.

One thing was for sure those three strange and curious girls were _never_ leaving the sight of any _Voyager_ crewmember not until they were at least 20.

 **=/\=**

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it and please leave a review if you did.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
